<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>помни о мори by yablochkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377994">помни о мори</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey'>yablochkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>moriverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yablochkey/pseuds/yablochkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>лето закончилось, ничего после себя не оставив</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>moriverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KPOP-AUFEST</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>помни о мори</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Холод Чонин почувствовал сразу — и сразу понял, что это за холод. Никогда до этого он не испытывал его, но где-то глубоко в его памяти всё это время хранилась тихая, осторожная мысль — что-то вроде предостережения. Каким бы холодным ни был ноябрьский ветер, это был не он, а что-то другое — кто-то другой.</p><p>Холод пробрался под ворот куртки, обнял за шею, оставил долгий поцелуй на щеке. Даже в груди как будто всё смёрзлось, покрылось инеем, и Чонин замер, словно кролик, пригвождённый к месту пристальным взглядом змеиных глаз.</p><p>Улица была пустой, фонари не горели, и единственным пятном света оказалась витрина комбини, обслуживавшего город двадцать четыре на семь. Чонин зашёл туда после подработки, чтобы взять что-нибудь из еды домой, сил — да и времени — на готовку не было. Пакет с продуктами слабо оттягивал руку — немного кимбапа, апельсиновая газировка, пара пачек сырного рамёна, какая-то булочка с наклейками покемонов, упаковка йогурта. Мама бы убила его, если бы знала, как он питался последние полторы недели — у Минхо-хёна был завал на работе и в универе, и он тоже совсем перестал готовить дома.</p><p>Чонин расплатился за покупки и вышел в прохладную ясную ночь — у него было хорошее настроение, несмотря на тяжёлый день. А потом он почувствовал холод — и чужое присутствие где-то во тьме.</p><p>Вампир даже не пытался спрятаться — только неонового знака над головой не хватало. Чонин инстинктивно подобрался, попятился в сторону комбини. Не нужно было видеть — это чувство нельзя было ни с чем перепутать, стоило испытать его хоть раз.</p><p>Он вынырнул из темноты — бини с какой-то нашивкой, длинный чёрный плащ с развевающимися полами. Скользнул мимо одним плавным движением — только по нему одному можно было понять, что он не человек — или, скорее, что-то большее, чем человек. Качнулась курчавая выбеленная прядь, мягко упала на высокий лоб. Не напал — даже не взглянув на Чонина, просто прошёл мимо, в самый центр пятна света, отбрасываемого вывеской комбини.</p><p>Слабо скрипнула дверь, зазвенел колокольчик, вялое «добро пожаловать» прозвучало совсем далеко, будто его от Чонина отделяло не стекло, а непреодолимая толща воды.</p><p>На секунду искусственный яркий свет упал на лицо вампира, выхватив из тени его черты. Чонин вздрогнул — что-то кольнуло в груди, будто тронули нежное тёплое сердце острым обломком льда.</p><p>Всего секунда, но и её хватило, чтобы Чонин разглядел и узнал — серьёзный рот, морщинка между бровей, мягкий, округлый какой-то нос.</p><p>Как давно он его не видел — шесть лет?</p><p>Холод всё так же жёг грудину и лицо, но на мгновение Чонин перестал его замечать. Что-то ожило в нём, подняло голову, и, прежде чем о чём-то подумать, Чонин услышал своё тихое и удивлённое:</p><p>— Чани-хён?</p><p>*</p><p>Если бы Чонина в определённый период в детстве спросили, кем он хочет стать, он бы без колебаний ответил:</p><p>— Чани-хёном.</p><p>Потом бы, конечно, уточнил, что не им самим, а как он — взрослым и крутым, сильным и очень добрым. Чана любили все — такой уж он был человек, но Чонин точно любил его больше всех остальных вместе взятых.</p><p>Чан был старше на бесконечные десять лет, но никогда не относился к Чонину, как к глупому ребёнку — пусть тот именно таким и был. Они познакомились летом, когда Чан с родителями приехал в Пусан на каникулы. Это было его последнее школьное лето — Чонину он казался ужасно взрослым и далёким, повидавшим жизнь. Несмотря на разницу в возрасте — и росте, если уж на то пошло, — Чан не делал вид, что слишком крут для того, чтобы общаться с малолетним Чонином, а как-то наоборот тянулся к нему.</p><p>Чан просил поводить его по любимым чониновым местам в городе, показать его школу и море, подсказать, что из местной еды надо попробовать. У них не было выбора, кроме как провести это лето вместе, но в конечном итоге это не стало невыносимой пыткой, а скорее началом большой и искренней дружбы.</p><p>Чан долго смеялся, когда Чонин отвёл его к морю и на предложение искупаться сказал, что совсем не умеет плавать. Даже смеялся Чан совсем не обидно, а как-то светло и ласково. Он пообещал научить Чонина плавать, если тот захочет, а Чонин уже тогда впервые почувствовал жгучее желание быть хотя бы вполовину таким классным, как Чан.</p><p>Уже через неделю Чонин совсем перестал бояться воды и смог уверенно плавать. Чан всегда был рядом: направлял, указывал, поддерживал. Он сказал, что занимался плаванием с самого детства и дома у него висит куча наград с разных соревнований. Чонин не сомневался, что так и есть — у Чана были широкие сильные плечи, а плавал он так, будто родился в море.</p><p>Он был красивый и некрасивый одновременно — Чонину не нравились черты его лица по-отдельности, но то, как они соединялись и двигались вместе, почти очаровывало, и Чонин чувствовал себя ужасно глупым. Кожа у Чана была довольно светлая, но к концу каникул он загорел, и ему это очень шло. У него же Чонин впервые увидел накачанный сильный пресс — до этого он его видел только на фотках в интернете и у персонажей игр.</p><p>В конце лета они распрощались — Чан уехал в Сеул, перед этим обняв Чонина на прощание и пожелав ему удачи и сил. Скоро увидимся, сказал Чан тогда, но прошёл целый год, прежде чем они встретились снова.</p><p>Чан тогда уже поступил на первый курс университета, сказал, что занимался музыкой и продюсированием — Чонин не очень понял, что это значило, но в принципе звучало круто. Казалось, он стал ещё выше и шире в плечах, ещё уверенней. Аура у него была какая-то особенно ровная и спокойная, и мама всё никак не могла перестать вздыхать по тому, какой чудесный у её подруги вырос сын.</p><p>Чонин тоже вытянулся за прошедший год — в феврале ему исполнилось двенадцать, и он считал себя совсем взрослым, пока не увидел Чана вновь.</p><p>— Ого, как вырос, — пробормотал Чан и заулыбался, и Чонин, внезапно смутившись, почувствовал, как краснеют уши.</p><p>Чан был всё таким же открытым и дружелюбным, слушал так, будто Чонин был самым важным человеком на земле — даже если тот просто рассказывал о том, как весной они со школьными приятелями лазали по деревьям в соседнем парке. Может, этим своим умением слушать он всем так и нравился — казалось, что ты стоишь на сцене в ярком пятне света и весь мир принадлежит только тебе.</p><p>Чонин хвастался своими успехами в плавании, жаловался на учёбу и мечтал поступить в университет, как Чан. Было жалко, что они никогда не смогут учиться вместе, да и вообще слишком уж много лет было между ними, чтобы они когда-нибудь стали по-настоящему близки. Всё равно проводить время с Чаном было классно, и Чонин иногда позволял себе мечтать о том, как бы всё было, если бы Чан был его родным старшим братом.</p><p>Когда Чан уехал, Чонин почему-то решил, что он его точно позабудет и следующим летом уже не вернётся. Мысль была горькая и противная, и Чонин запрятал её поглубже — глупо было расстраиваться из-за такого, он же не ребёнок.</p><p>Через неделю позвонила мама Чана — они с чониновой мамой долго болтали, а потом мама позвала Чонина к телефону.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, — неуверенно пробормотал Чонин и вздрогнул, когда услышал знакомый мягкий голос.</p><p>— Чонин-а, привет, — позвал его Чан, и Чонин очень хорошо представил, как он улыбается. — Ты скучаешь по хёну? Я вот уже соскучился. Дашь мне свой номер, чтобы мы могли иногда созваниваться?</p><p>Конечно, Чонин дал ему свой номер — Чан перезвонил почти сразу же и они проговорили долгие полчаса. Чан задавал бесконечные вопросы, смеялся над чониновыми шутками — и вообще был слишком классным, чтобы существовать.</p><p>Чан пожелал ему доброй ночи — и это был лишь первый раз из десятков будущих звонков.</p><p>Тринадцатилетие Чонин встретил лёжа с температурой: прошлым вечером он погулял без шапки и схватил простуду. Родители купили ему любимый торт, но Чонину было так плохо, что торт совсем не радовал — да и вообще есть не хотелось.<br/>
Чан позвонил совсем поздно — Чонин уже начал дремать над мангой, которую дал ему почитать одноклассник.</p><p>— С Днём рождения, Чонин-а, — сразу сказал Чан, а потом засмеялся и выдохнул неловкое светлое: — Привет.</p><p>Губы потянулись в улыбку — просто слушая голос Чана Чонин чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым.</p><p>— Чани-хён, ты позвонил, — пробормотал Чонин. — Я думал, ты забыл.</p><p>— Я помнил, честно, — Чан казался запыхавшимся, но довольным. — Просто немного забегался — столько всего творится, вообще не успеваю. Я тебе подарок отправил, так что карауль почту, хорошо?</p><p>В груди потеплело — хён не просто помнил о его дне рождения, но и подготовил что-то специально для Чонина. Снова мелькнула в голове мысль о старшем брате, и Чонин почувствовал короткий укол тоски.</p><p>— Когда ты приедешь к нам? — спросил Чонин, поймав себя на том, что едва не сказал «ко мне». Прошло уже полгода с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз, и даже постоянные телефонные звонки не могли заменить присутствия Чана.</p><p>Просто находиться с ним рядом было как-то особенно тепло и уютно, и, может, только с ним Чонин впервые узнал, что такое чувство защищённости.</p><p>— Я приеду в конце июля. Правда, всего на неделю, — пообещал Чан, и Чонин слабо угукнул в ответ, толком не пытаясь скрыть своего разочарования. — Прости, Чонин-а, я бы очень хотел видеться с тобой чаще и дольше, но пока что у меня не получается, — очень тихо и искренне сказал Чан.</p><p>Стало стыдно за себя — он же прекрасно знал, какой хён занятой, как он вкладывался во всё, что делал.</p><p>— У тебя всегда всё получается, — попытался пошутить Чонин, но вышло совсем несмешно и неловко. — Спасибо, что поздравил. Вообще спасибо, что позвонил.</p><p>Почему-то захотелось заплакать. Чонин прижал к груди раскрытый том манги и затих, надеясь услышать — что? звук его дыхания? шаги? Чонин и сам толком не понимал, чего ждёт.</p><p>Чан помолчал немного, потом ответил:</p><p>— Я очень стараюсь, Чонин-а. Надеюсь, со временем у меня появится больше возможностей навещать тебя. Ты классный, понял?</p><p>Он так сказал это, что Чонин не мог ему не поверить.</p><p>В итоге Чан приехал в Пусан в конце июля, только не на неделю, а на полторы. Эти лишние три дня тогда казались Чонину самым драгоценным в его маленькой короткой жизни. Большую часть времени они гуляли по городу или купались в море. Чан всё жаловался, что Чонин слишком быстро растёт и скоро будет выше хёна.</p><p>По вечерам они смотрели аниме или играли в игры, а ещё иногда Чан показывал ему свои треки и вообще рассказывал о том, как делал музыку. Казалось, что об этом Чан мог говорить часами — таким увлечённым, почти влюблённым он выглядел.</p><p>Может, Чонин немного завидовал — и нет, не тому, что Чан такой талантливый и трудолюбивый, а скорее тому, что у Чана в жизни была такая вещь, от которой у него загорались глаза и радостно заходилось сердце.</p><p>Чонину тоже хотелось что-нибудь любить так же сильно, но попытки рисовать он бросил, плавание, пусть и давалось ему легко, никогда не казалось чем-то большим, чем обычное хобби, а с футболом у Чонина просто как-то не сложилось.</p><p>Было бы круто, умей Чонин петь, писать песни или хотя бы играть на каком-нибудь инструменте. Ему было бы куда легче поддерживать разговор, да и Чану он бы, наверное, был интереснее. Чонин думал попросить маму записать его на уроки гитары, но не был уверен, что ему этого по-настоящему хочется.</p><p>В то лето он вообще чувствовал много всего противоречивого. Наверное, с этого и начинается взросление — ты не понимаешь, что происходит с людьми вокруг, и ещё хуже понимаешь, что творится с самим собой.</p><p>В какой-то период у Чонина подпортился характер, и он позволял себе абсолютно отвратительно вести себя с мамой — самому же потом было адски стыдно, и он, едва не рыдая от презрения к себе, просил у неё прощения.</p><p>Всё это прошло, конечно, а дни, проведённые с Чаном, оставались в его памяти самыми счастливыми.</p><p>Если в первый раз Чонин водил Чана гулять по городу, то теперь тот приехал с туристическим планом, так и говорил, мол, нагуглил такое место, выглядит прикольно, давай сходим?</p><p>Чонин всегда соглашался — энтузиазм Чана был заразен, не только когда речь шла о музыке. Самые простые вещи становились удивительными, когда о них говорил Чан — это была его какая-то особая магия или суперсила.</p><p>Он провёл у них полторы недели — дни, полные солнца, тепла и доверия. У Чонина никогда и не с кем так не было — и почему-то казалось, что вряд ли ещё с кем-то будет.</p><p>Просто Чани-хён был особенный, и как-то очень легко поместился в чониновом сердце.</p><p>На память о себе Чан оставил блокнот с черновиками песен и несколькими страницами, на которых он учил Чонина рисовать всякие прикольные шрифты, тёмно-красную тёплую худи, тогда ещё слишком большую для него, и несколько плейлистов.</p><p>— Не скучай сильно, — сказал Чан тогда. — Я ещё вернусь.</p><p>— Хорошо, — соврал Чонин, почувствовав, как к глазам подступили слёзы.</p><p>Чонин, конечно, страшно скучал — ещё до того, как Чан уехал, его сердце сжималось от тоски и перспективы одиночества.</p><p>В конечном итоге, всё это оказалось неважно, потому что Чан тогда тоже соврал.<br/>
Он так и не вернулся — ни следующим летом, ни через пять лет.</p><p>Чонин проводил его до железнодорожной станции — Чан помахал ему из окна поезда на прощание, а потом поезд тронулся, и они больше никогда не виделись.</p><p>Чана вообще больше никто никогда не видел.</p><p>*</p><p>Он обернулся.</p><p>Словно в слоумо, Чонин наблюдал за его реакцией — как настороженность в его глазах сменилась узнаванием.</p><p>Почему-то Чонин был уверен, что Чан улыбнётся ему, стоит ему только понять, кто стоит перед ним.</p><p>Чан не улыбнулся — наоборот, его губы сжались в жёсткую узкую линию.</p><p>Он замер на пороге магазина — так и придерживал дверь, пока они играли в гляделки.</p><p>Нет, Чонин не обознался — это точно был Чан. Несмотря на то, что с их последней встречи прошло шесть лет, он, казалось, совсем не стал старше, будто уехал из Пусана только вчера. Непривычно было видеть его со светлыми волосами, но в остальном это был всё тот же Чани-хён, которого Чонин так любил и уже давно перестал надеяться увидеть вновь.</p><p>Или кто-то совсем другой, подумал Чонин, и по спине волной прокатилась нервная дрожь.</p><p>Это от Чана шёл этот страшный холод, эта тёмная мёртвая магия, и это было так непохоже на него, так непохоже на то, что Чонин все эти годы лелеял в своих воспоминаниях.</p><p>— Тебе не стоит выходить на улицу в такое время, Чонин-а, — очень тихо сказал Чан — это было одинаково похоже как на предупреждение, так и на угрозу. — Ночью здесь неспокойно.</p><p>От его «Чонин-а» остро кольнуло сердце. Как вышло, что он был так похож и не похож на себя одновременно? Чонин разглядывал его лицо — хорошо знакомое родное лицо, но находил в нём какие-то острые неприятные черты.</p><p>— Почему ты не позвонил? — севшим голосом спросил Чонин. К глазам подступили слёзы, и он снова почувствовал себя маленьким беспомощным ребёнком, столкнувшимся с недружелюбной реальностью. — Всё это время… Почему ты не позвонил?</p><p>Эта мысль мигала в голове, словно рекламная вывеска или сигнал светофора — красный. Чонин и не заметил, что сжал кулаки так сильно, что ногти глубоко впились в ладони, и пришёл в себя, только когда стало совсем больно.</p><p>— Тебе лучше уйти домой, — сказал Чан после минуты молчания — Чонину показалось, что она была такой же долгой и мучительной, как последние шесть лет.</p><p>Иногда Чонин воображал, как когда-нибудь встретит Чана. Каким-то магическим образом он вновь появится в его жизни, скажет, что страшно соскучился, а потом они проведут вместе бесконечное счастливое лето, и Чан правда будет ему как старший брат.</p><p>Даже сейчас, когда Чонину исполнилось девятнадцать, реальность всё так же точно била под дых. В чановом взгляде не было ни тепла, ни привязанности, только холодная отстранённость, которая, как оказалось, была едва ли не худшим, что Чонин когда-либо испытывал.</p><p>— Это всё, что ты можешь сказать? — спросил Чонин, и его голос надломился от внезапной злобы и отчаяния. — Мы думали ты умер.</p><p>Сказал — и осёкся.</p><p>В лице Чана ничего не дрогнуло, не изменилось, только взгляд стал жёстче. Он ранил — разворошил грудь стальным остриём, и так всё там болело, так жгло, что Чонин всё-таки заплакал — беззвучно и горестно.</p><p>Слёзы обожгли щёки, кажется, даже из носа потекло. Чонин почувствовал соль на губах и зажмурился. Он был совсем маленьким и жалким, словно за эти годы он, как и Чан, совсем не изменился.</p><p>— Так было правильнее, — сказал Чан. В его голосе не было ни злости, ни раздражения — только усталость, будто их короткая встреча вымотала его. — Не ищи меня. И не рассказывай родителям, — добавил он, и Чонин, подняв голову, встретился с ним взглядом.</p><p>Как он мог просить такое, Чонин не понимал. Они должны вернуться домой вместе, должны. Они все скучали по Чану, все будут так рады его увидеть… И всё-таки в его глазах Чонин увидел невысказанное «пожалуйста» и понял, что никогда никому не расскажет.</p><p>Чан сделал шаг в сторону магазина, но Чонин схватил его за рукав, вцепился намертво. Стой-стой, подожди, куда же ты, хотел сказать Чонин, но не мог — горло сдавило, сжало в безжалостной злой ладони…</p><p>Чан отпустил дверь, и она тихо захлопнулась. Краем глаза Чонин заметил кассира, который с тревогой смотрел на них и, кажется, не мог понять, стоит ли вызывать копов или они разберутся сами.</p><p>Чонин опустил голову, и слёзы, большими прозрачными каплями, начали падать вниз — несколько попало прямо на чанову ладонь.</p><p>Никогда ещё Чонину не было так одуряюще больно — казалось, что-то рвало, жрало его изнутри, а он никак не мог от этого избавиться. Он ткнулся лбом в чаново плечо — мокрая щека тут же начала липнуть к кожаному плащу. Пахло землёй, холодом и высушенными цветами, и ещё — кровью. Пахло вампиром, а не человеком.</p><p>Он укусит тебя, сказал себе Чонин, но эта мысль была не такой страшной, как мысль о том, что он больше не увидит Чана. Хотелось спрятаться у Чана на груди, чтобы тот обнял его, как раньше, и Чонин бы заплакал ещё сильнее — от того, что всё наконец закончилось.</p><p>Чан не дышал, стоял не шелохнувшись. Чонин коснулся его пальцев — они были холодные, и это было совсем не так, как Чонин запомнил.</p><p>— Почему ты не можешь вернуться, хён? — спросил Чонин, хотя знал ответ, знал с той самой секунды, когда разглядел его лицо в свете магазинной вывески. Глупо было спрашивать, но Чонин сам по себе был глупым и отчаянным и очень, очень хотел, чтобы всё было как раньше.</p><p>Чан не ответил, но в его молчании Чонин услышал всё то, чего так боялся.</p><p>Я не смог вернуться тогда — и не вернусь сейчас. Как раньше уже ничего не будет.</p><p>Что случилось, хотел спросить Чонин, но не решился. Чан стал кем-то другим — чем-то другим. Чонин взял его ладонь в свои, обхватил пальцами, но она не теплела — это была рука мёртвого человека — и, судя по всему, умершего уже очень давно. Кто убил тебя? Или ты сам, добровольно решил стать вампиром? Чонин не верил, что Чан бы пошёл на это, но, правда, что Чонин вообще о нём знал?</p><p>— Пошли домой, хён, — попросил Чонин слабым голосом. — Хотя бы сегодня, хотя бы в последний раз, — он говорил и понимал, что это бессмысленно. Ему будет мало, всегда будет мало, и если Чан согласится, то сделает только хуже.</p><p>Чан как-то осторожно тронул его за плечо, будто хотел успокоить. Потом мягко высвободил свою ладонь из чониновых рук.</p><p>— Нам лучше больше никогда не встречаться.</p><p>Лучше, лучше, лучше — как заведённый. Горло обожгло внезапной обидой, и Чонину захотелось закричать, разораться от злости и досады. В этом был весь Чан — заботливый, лучший Чани-хён.</p><p>Может быть, в эту секунду Чонин его по-настоящему ненавидел.</p><p>Он хотел сказать, выплюнуть Чану в лицо своё «ненавижу» в надежде, что тому станет так же больно, как было больно самому Чонину, но не успел. В кармане куртки задрожал, завибрировал телефон, запел голосом Саны из Twice, и этот высокий тонкий голос, наложенный на весёленькую, приставучую мелодию, показался совсем неуместным в темноте позднего вечера.</p><p>Чонин инстинктивно полез в карман за телефоном, мазнул взглядом по экрану — Минхо-хён.</p><p>Чонин сбросил, впервые в жизни он просто сбросил его звонок, и хён наверняка это ему припомнит — как только закончит причитать о том, как он волновался о Чонине.<br/>
Этой секундной заминки хватило, чтобы кокон, окутавший их с Чаном, смяло реальностью. Чан оттолкнул его от себя — почти аккуратно, но всё равно у Чонина на мгновение перехватило дыхание, и он едва не выронил телефон.</p><p>Чан развернулся и быстрым, гладким движением нырнул в темноту — мгновенно растворился в ней, будто одинокая чернильная капля скатилась с кончика кисточки и слилась с пятном от разлитых чернил.</p><p>Не обернулся, не посмотрел даже на Чонина на прощание.</p><p>Щёки ещё жгло от слёз, но плакать Чонин перестал. Долгую минуту он вглядывался в темноту и гадал, смотрит ли Чан на него в ответ или он на самом деле ушёл, оставив прошлую жизнь позади.</p><p>Хоть бы увидеть его ещё раз, подумал Чонин, прикрыв глаза, а потом дрожащими пальцами разлочил телефон и набрал номер Минхо.</p><p>— Хён, привет, прости, что не поднял, — сказал он, и его голос был нормальным, абсолютно нормальным, хотя сердце всё ещё болезненно ныло. — Скоро буду, честно-честно, только не злись, пожалуйста.</p><p>Он бросил последний взгляд в ту сторону, где скрылся Чан, а потом развернулся — и пошёл в противоположную.</p><p>Всю дорогу до самого дома, он чувствовал лопатками чужой напряжённый взгляд, а может, ему просто казалось. Хотелось думать, что Чану было не всё равно, и он шёл за Чонином, потому что, несмотря ни на что, ещё испытывал к нему привязанность.</p><p>О том, что, скрываясь в тени, за ним может красться вампир, Чонин предпочитал не думать.</p><p>*</p><p>Минхо, конечно, сделал вид, что обиделся — делано отворачивался, картинно фыркал и долго не разрешал себя обнять, но сдался, когда Чонин согласился отдать ему наклейку с Чармандером, которую нашёл в пакете с булочкой.</p><p>— Дети так быстро взрослеют и перестают уважать взрослых, которые о них заботятся, — пробубнил Минхо, прижимая Чонина к себе. — Чем ты был так занят?</p><p>Он выжидающе смотрел на Чонина, а тот молчал и не решался поднять взгляд. Про Чана Минхо знал — Чонин ещё в самом начале их знакомства честно об этом рассказал и полчаса проплакал у Минхо на плече, но почему-то Чонин сомневался стоило ли говорить о произошедшем.</p><p>Минхо легко читал все чониновы сомнения по его лицу — он вообще очень хорошо разбирался в людях, хотя и делал вид, что ему всё равно.</p><p>— Чонин-а, — позвал он, и Чонин сразу же провёл параллель с тем, как его звал Чан. Они были такими разными, из общего у них, наверное, только то, что они оба были потрясающими людьми, которых Чонин абсолютно точно не заслужил иметь в своей жизни. Сердце тревожно сжалось от мысли о том, что Минхо тоже в один день может исчезнуть, и этого хватило, чтобы Чонин решился.</p><p>— Я встретил Чани-хёна, — сказал он и тяжело сглотнул ставшую вязкой слюну.<br/>
Минхо посмотрел на него долгим взглядом.</p><p>— Мне кажется, ты не очень рад, — осторожно сказал он и взял Чонина за руку.<br/>
Это, наверное, и было лучшим в нём — то, как легко он улавливал чужое настроение и умел повлиять на него. Минхо всегда мог подобрать правильные слова в любой ситуации, но его прикосновения, его аккуратные мягкие руки как будто обладали какой-то особенной целительной силой, и Чонин всё тянулся к ним, искал их ласки, словно Минхо приручил его, как одного из своих котов.</p><p>— Он вампир, — сказал Чонин, и осознание ударило его в грудь, на секунду выбив воздух из лёгких.</p><p>Минхо тяжело и шумно вздохнул.</p><p>— Он пытался напасть на тебя? — сталь прозвучала в его голосе, и Чонин впервые увидел какую-то новую сторону Минхо. В его сузившихся глазах было что-то напряжённое, что-то опасное, и Чонин снова подумал, как мало знает о близких ему людях.</p><p>— Нет, ничего такого, — замотал головой Чонин и переплёл их пальцы. Как-то сразу стало легче говорить. — Мы столкнулись у магазина. Он совсем не изменился, только волосы перекрасил. Сказал, что мне лучше идти домой и вообще забыть… — Чонин нервно облизал пересохшие губы, не зная, какими словами пересказать события сегодняшнего вечера. — Мне кажется, я наговорил глупостей. Не помню даже что — всё как в тумане.</p><p>Минхо притянул его к себе и заставил уложить голову ему на грудь. На нём был красновато-оранжевый свитер с динозавром, довольно тонкий и очень мягкий, и Чонин притёрся к нему щекой.</p><p>Присутствие Минхо успокаивало, казалось даже, что произошедшее было каким-то странным, болезненным сном — чем-то средним между кошмаром и тайной фантазией.</p><p>— Я так скучаю по нему, — прошептал Чонин, зажмурившись. Минхо обнял его за плечи одной рукой, а другой неторопливо гладил по волосам. — А теперь стало только хуже. Как подумаю о том, что он всё это время был где-то рядом…</p><p>Минхо помолчал немного, а потом ответил, осторожно подбирая слова:</p><p>— Если он вампир, то не удивительно, что он не вернулся. Даже сейчас вампиров недолюбливают.</p><p>Чонин покачал головой.</p><p>— Его бы приняли даже вампиром. Просто потому что это Чан, — абсолютно искренне сказал Чонин. — Должно быть что-то другое, что-то ещё, я знаю.</p><p>От охватившего его волнения Чонин начал тараторить и задыхаться. Минхо несильно щёлкнул его по носу, мол, успокойся, и Чонину правда стало легче.</p><p>— Можно я посплю сегодня с тобой? — спросил он, запрокинув голову, чтобы посмотреть на Минхо.</p><p>— Ты же уже совсем взрослый, — тут же передразнил его тот, и Чонин отвернулся в тщетной попытке спрятать улыбку.</p><p>Они поужинали рамёном с кучей сыра и яйцом, а потом Минхо за руку отвёл Чонина к себе в комнату. В комнате было темно, только между штор просачивалась полоска света от уличных фонарей. Минхо шутливо толкнул Чонина на кровать, подмял под себя, а потом обнял, и Чонин потерялся в едва заметном запахе его духов, мягкости его пижамной рубашки, тепле его смуглой гладкой кожи.</p><p>Кое-как Чонин натянул на них одеяло — Минхо всё не отпускал его, да и самому Чонину хотелось, чтобы они вот так и остались навсегда.</p><p>В какой-то момент в окне мелькнул золотистый кончик полумесяца — Чонин засмотрелся на него, а потом почему-то представил Чана, заглядывающего в комнату с улицы. Мысль была сладкая и тревожная, и она бы, наверное, замучила Чонина за ночь, лишила бы сна, но губы Минхо коснулись его шеи, мазнуло по коже тёплое дыхание, и этого хватило, чтобы хотя бы ненадолго забыться.</p><p>*</p><p>Чонин отсчитывал четыре тысячи триста шестьдесят вон, когда почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд, и поднял голову от кошелька. Молоденький кассир смотрел на него круглыми любопытными глазами и нервно жевал губу, будто очень хотел что-то спросить, но не решался.</p><p>Чонин вскинул бровь, мол, в чём дело, и кассир — Ким Сынмин, если верить надписи на бейдже — сразу же подал голос:</p><p>— Блин, честно, я так волновался, — торопливо начал он. — Думал, что, может, зря в полицию не позвонил… Вы нормально?</p><p>До Чонина даже не сразу дошло, о чём он.</p><p>— Ааа, — протянул Чонин наконец, чувствуя себя страшным дураком. Этот же парень работал в тот вечер и видел их с Чаном. — Всё в порядке.</p><p>Ким Сынмин на секунду замялся, будто не был уверен, стоит ли продолжать разговор.<br/>
— Вы выглядели расстроенным, — всё-таки сказал он, и Чонин тихо хмыкнул.</p><p>Расстроенным — не то слово. Разбитым и сломленным, с сердцем растоптанным в мелкое крошево — как-то так он чувствовал себя тогда.</p><p>Прошло уже четыре дня, но ему всё равно было больно возвращаться мыслями к их встрече, а не думать об этом он просто не мог, как бы ни старался. Стоило отвлечься, перестать концентрироваться, как перед глазами вставало лицо Чана — бледное и хмурое, лишённое даже тени улыбки. Чонин вспоминал, как тревожно сжалось что-то в груди от его тяжёлой холодной ауры, как ледяной воздух обжёг горло и лёгкие.</p><p>Они стояли так близко, будто собирались обняться, и от Чана пахло кожаной одеждой и кладбищем.</p><p>Чан ушел, но Чонин вновь, впервые за прошедшие годы, чувствовал его присутствие в своей жизни — и совсем не понимал, что чувствовал по этому поводу.</p><p>— Просто был не очень рад столкнуться с вампиром, — пожал плечами Чонин.</p><p>Сынмин, конечно, не повёлся на такую глупость, но никак это не прокомментировал, только бросил ещё один внимательный взгляд.</p><p>Чонин, придерживая одну руку другой, протянул ему деньги, без сдачи. Почему-то показалось, что Сынмин хотел коснуться его пальцев, но ничего такого он в итоге не сделал. Зашуршал купюрами, сбросил в кассу монеты и, положив в пакет чек, передал его Чонину.</p><p>— Хорошего дня, — сказал на прощание Сынмин, и эта заезженная, дежурная фраза в кои-то веки показалась Чонину очень искренней.</p><p>На улице ещё было довольно людно. Солнце медленно скатывалось за крыши домов, а небо было рыжевато-малиновым, но в кои-то веки Чонин не видел в этом ничего красивого.</p><p>Тревогой жгло грудь, казалось, что рядом притаился голодный злой зверь, и Чонин всё вглядывался в лица прохожих, хотя толком и не знал, что искал.</p><p>Сегодня он снова купил острый рамён, пару булочек и пачку крошечных баночек с йогуртом им с хёном на утро. Чонин был совсем голодный и хотел перекусить на ходу, но настроение резко испортилось, стоило выйти из магазина.</p><p>Ветер гонял по улице съежившиеся, пожухшие листья вперемешку с рекламными листовками — они попадали под колёса проезжавших мимо машин и подошвы десятков пар ног. Чонин хотел пойти домой, но что-то остановило его, и он двинулся в сторону церкви, чей крест уже загорелся неоново-красным цветом.</p><p>Небо быстро выцветало до синевато-серого цвета, солнце окончательно скрылось за зданиями. Впереди ярко горела вывеска «Paris Baguette», тёплый свет заливал маленькое помещение. Стоило подойти ближе, как сладко запахло свежей выпечкой, а секундой позже Чонин почувствовал его — не так сильно, как в первый раз, но перепутать было невозможно, — холод тронул его за шею и скользнул под куртку.</p><p>Чан заметил его не сразу — он что-то торопливо печатал в телефоне. На нём снова был кожаный длинный плащ, но шапку он не надел, и его волосы ярко белели в сгущающемся сумраке.</p><p>На сгибе локтя у него висел пакет из пекарни, и Чонин почему-то зацепился за эту мелкую деталь. Не себе же он покупал пирожные — значит, был кто-то, кому он собирался их отдать? Неприятно кольнуло — чем? ревностью? — но развить эту мысль Чонин не успел.</p><p>Чан поднял голову и увидел его, и, как в тот раз, его лицо напряглось, застыло неприветливой маской.</p><p>Только не уходи, подумал Чонин, пытаясь поймать взгляд Чана, нам так нужно поговорить.</p><p>Они разглядывали друг друга долгую минуту, а потом Чан тряхнул головой и, невесело улыбнувшись, спустился с крыльца навстречу Чонину. Сегодня он и вправду казался немного другим, будто аура террора, окружавшая его плотным кольцом и не дававшая Чонину сделать лишний вздох, была выкручена до минимума. От него всё ещё веяло холодом, и он казался чужим и по-своему жутким, но Чонин видел в нём отголоски прошлого и ничего не мог с этим поделать.</p><p>Движения Чана и раньше были уверенными, ему всегда было комфортно в собственном теле, но теперь это было что-то совсем другое. Он двигался как-то особенно плавно и текуче, но от этого казался только чужероднее, будто реальность не могла его принять — так же, как организм отвергает донорские органы.</p><p>— Ты искал меня? — спросил Чан, когда остановился в паре шагов от Чонина. Теперь они были примерно одного роста, может, Чонин даже чуть выше.</p><p>Чонин неопределённо пожал плечами — он и сам не знал. Ему хотелось хотя бы мельком увидеть Чана ещё раз (а потом ещё и ещё), но он не искал его целенаправленно… хотя, возможно, заруливал к комбини каждый вечер и разрешал себе долгую минуту вглядываться в темноту в надежде, что она посмотрит на него в ответ.</p><p>— Мы не поговорили тогда, — наконец сказал Чонин, и Чан раздражённо поджал губы.</p><p>— Нам не о чём говорить, Чонин-а.</p><p>Чонин покачал головой. Сегодня ему было намного легче — он не был оглушён тяжёлой вампирской аурой и собственными обезумевшими эмоциями. Да, его сердце продолжало заходиться в нервном каком-то ритме, но голова работала хорошо.</p><p>— Если бы нам не о чем было говорить, ты бы просто ушёл, — отозвался Чонин. — Что тогда, что сейчас.</p><p>Чан отвёл взгляд, будто смотреть на Чонина ему было физически тяжело. Потом взял его за руку и потянул за собой в сторону.</p><p>Не сразу до Чонина дошло, куда именно они идут, а потом, стоило показаться вдалеке знакомой крыше, горло на мгновение сдавило паникой.</p><p>Следил, как-то восторженно и обречённо подумал Чонин, но ничего не сказал, только быстрее засеменил за Чаном.</p><p>Они остановились на детской площадке позади чонинового дома — никого уже не было, хотя летом в это время здесь всегда резвились толпы соседских детишек. Чонин бросил тоскливый взгляд на окна — в комнате Минхо-хёна света не было, но он уже наверняка был дома и сидел в гостиной со своими кошками за просмотром какой-нибудь дорамы. Может, даже снова взялся за вязание — иногда на него находило.</p><p>Стоило отвлечься на мысли о Минхо, как Чонин почувствовал, насколько же ему холодно. Чан толкнул его к скамейке, выкрашенной в ярко-красный цвет, но сам садиться не стал — нависал над Чонином огромной тёмной фигурой.</p><p>— Я же говорил тебе, — начал Чан, будто собирался зачитать лекцию, но Чонин перебил его.</p><p>— Тебя обратили, когда ты уехал от нас?</p><p>Чан замолк, но его рот казался расслабленным, удивлённым, и в тонкой полоске между его пухлых губ Чонин разглядел выдающиеся вперёд клыки. Почему-то Чонин думал, что они должны быть длиннее — в реальности же они мало чем отличались от зубов обычного человека.</p><p>— Это неважно, — наконец сказал Чан. — Я живу другой жизнью, Чонин-а, я уже даже не человек.</p><p>Его голос звучал так, будто вот-вот мог надорваться. Чонин запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, и поймал отчаянный, неожиданно нежный взгляд, в котором было столько всего, столько самого Чана, что глаза, как тогда, стали влажными от набежавших слёз.</p><p>Если всё это неважно, хотел сказать Чонин, то почему ты так смотришь на меня, так зовёшь меня по имени?</p><p>Чан как будто угадал его мысли — выражение его лица сменилось на раздосадованное. Казалось, что он пытался удержаться равновесие между тем, кем он был и кем стал, но получалось это из рук вон плохо.</p><p>— Знакомство с вампиром ещё никому не приносило пользы, — сказал Чан, и Чонин почувствовал, что он сдался.</p><p>Потянуться к нему было единственным возможным решением, и Чонин не стал долго над этим раздумывать — вскочил на ноги и обнял Чана, крепко обхватил руками. В этот раз Чан показался ему каким-то маленьким, и это почему-то было даже более странным, чем тот факт, что Чан совсем не дышал.</p><p>Долгое мгновение Чан позволял себя обнимать — просто стоял не шелохнувшись, а потом сам сгрёб Чонина за плечи, прижал к себе, запустил пальцы в волосы у него на затылке.</p><p>Надо было обнять его ещё в первый раз, рассеянно подумал Чонин и с облегчением выдохнул куда-то в висок Чану.</p><p>Он, наверное, слышал, как колотится чониново сердце, как ходит по венам кровь. Может быть, Чонин для него как карта или книга, которую он может легко прочитать. Всё равно, Чонину было так плевать на все эти вампирские штуки — Минхо назвал бы его идиотом или самоубийцей, но Чан был рядом, был в его руках, и это казалось самым главным.</p><p>Чан гладил его по волосам, будто успокаивал, а Чонин из-под полуприкрытых век разглядывал его бледную, идеально гладкую щеку и серебряную серёжку-колечко, свисавшую из его уха.</p><p>— Ты всё ещё Чан-хён, — прошептал Чонин.</p><p>Чан покачал головой.</p><p>— И да, и нет.</p><p>Сердце защемило от тоски, которая прозвучала в его голосе.</p><p>— Ты совсем ничего обо мне не знаешь — особенно теперь, — сказал Чан, отстранившись и взглянув Чонину в глаза.</p><p>— Но я тоже давно не тот ребёнок, с которым ты когда-то нянчился, — отозвался Чонин. — Разве я не могу узнать тебя сейчас?</p><p>Он выжидающе посмотрел на Чана и, может быть, совсем по-детски скрестил пальцы правой руки — на удачу.</p><p>— Да, и правда, совсем не ребёнок, — осторожно кивнул Чан и наконец разрешил себе улыбнуться.</p><p>— Дай мне свой Какао, — предложил Чонин, и Чан послушно потянулся за телефоном. Они обменялись контактами, и Чонин, не раздумывая, сразу же отправил Чану любимый стикер с корги. Чан прочитал сообщение и тихо хмыкнул.</p><p>— Как раньше не будет, — сказал он, и Чонин без особого сожаления кивнул. Как странно, что совсем недавно мысль о том, чтобы «как раньше», лихорадочно билась в его голове.</p><p>Чан смотрел так мягко, что думалось: у них может получиться лучше.</p><p>— Я часто пропадаю, — сказал Чан. — Не удивляйся.</p><p>— Ты уже пропал на шесть лет и в итоге оказался вампиром, — ответил Чонин, и Чан закатил глаза. Он взял Чонина за руку и повёл в сторону дома — остановился только у самого подъезда.</p><p>Точно следил. Может, даже не в первый раз? Может, он возвращался, чтобы хоть как-то проведать родителей. Чонин бы точно не смог просто так отпустить свою семью, а Чан… Чан всегда старался ради чужого блага. Его альтруизм граничил с какой-то болезненной жертвенностью — и он всегда был таким, только раньше Чонин толком не обращал на это внимания. В конце концов, он был просто ребёнком, смотревшим на крутого хёна с открытым ртом.</p><p>Хотя в этом плане, наверное, мало что изменилось.</p><p>Чан провёл его до подъезда, втолкнул в пятно света от лампочки, горевшей над крыльцом, а сам остался в тени, будто разделял до и после, там и здесь. Сейчас он уйдёт, подумал Чонин, и в горле странно запершило.</p><p>Отпускать Чана было страшно, но Чонин ничего не сказал, когда тот выпустил его ладонь из своей.</p><p>Чан не обещал, что вернётся, но Чонин всегда был оптимистом.<br/>
И отчаянно верил в Чана.</p><p>*</p><p>— У тебя были брекеты? — переспросил Чан, абсолютно игнорируя чонинов рассказ. Они снова сидели на детской площадке за чониновым домом. Вечер был холодный, и Чонин отчаянно кутался в слишком тонкую для такой погоды куртку.</p><p>Чонин обиженно поджал губы, но кивнул.</p><p>— В старшей школе. Хочешь фотку покажу?</p><p>— Покажи.</p><p>Пришлось долгую минуту скролить свой профиль в Инстаграме, чтобы найти нужные фотки. Казалось, что старшую школу он закончил совсем недавно, но пролетел уже год, беспощадный и стремительный. После установки брекетов Чонин сильно загонялся по поводу своей внешности, всё боялся лишний раз открыть рот. Когда брекеты сняли, он почувствовал какое-то безмерное облегчение и будто учился улыбаться заново. Сейчас всё это казалось страшной глупостью — всем, в общем-то, было всё равно, ходил он с брекетами или без.</p><p>Фотка, на которой он улыбался с брекетами, была всего одна — Чонин долго не решался её выкладывать, но потом сдался под напором одного из приятелей. Фотка ему страшно не нравилась — просто потому что он не нравился сам себе, но теперь от одного взгляда на неё становилось теплее в груди.</p><p>Старшая школа была странным местом — и ещё более странным отрезком времени, но если бы Чонину предложили прожить его снова, он бы без раздумий согласился. Даже не верилось, что Чан всё это пропустил — Чонину столько всего ему нужно рассказать…</p><p>Они склонились над чониновым телефоном, соприкасаясь плечами. За последние две недели они, хоть и ненадолго, но встретились три раза. На сообщения Чан отвечал из рук вон плохо, но как-то встретил Чонина после подработки и купил ему хотток по дороге до дома.</p><p>Они как будто кружили на цыпочках друг за другом — любые границы оказались стёрты за годы тишины, и теперь всему приходилось учиться заново.<br/>
Чан — вампир.</p><p>Чонин носил брекеты в старшей школе.</p><p>— Ты был такой миленький, — сказал Чан и, заулыбавшись, потрепал Чонина по волосам. Всего на секунду Чонин зацепился взглядом за его клыки, но Чан всё равно заметил, и его улыбка сразу же померкла.</p><p>— Я и сейчас ничего, — пробубнил Чонин, чувствуя себя страшно неловко.</p><p>Они оба изо всех сил старались игнорировать тот факт, что Чан был вампиром — и по большей части это удавалось. Всё проявлялось в мелочах — как порой вновь сжималось чониново сердце от мёртвого холода, обычно сдерживаемого Чаном, как Чан отказывался заходить в кафе, потому что не мог ничего есть и чувствовал себя глупо. Был странный момент, когда Чан зашёл в уборную в торговом центре, и Чонин готов был поклясться, что от него пахло кровью, когда он вернулся.</p><p>Может быть, потом они ещё поговорят об этом. Чан рассказывал о себе неохотно — Чонин только и смог выяснить, что он по прежнему занимался музыкой, сотрудничал с какими-то крутыми ребятами, использовал псевдоним. Ещё у Чана был сосед, которого тот периодически упоминал недобрым, но почти ласковым словом — казалось, что тот всячески притягивал к себе неприятности, а разгребать их приходилось именно Чану.</p><p>— И правда ничего, — согласился Чан. Улыбка совсем сошла с его лица, и теперь оно казалось далёким и каким-то измождённым, будто Чана мучило что-то изнутри.</p><p>Снова закрылся в себе, снова выстроил между ними стену, будто так и не определился до конца, стоит ли им вообще общаться. Это ранило, но Чонин решил, что им просто нужно время.</p><p>Разговор больше не вязался, и Чан, отводя взгляд, предложил довести Чонина до подъезда.</p><p>Не ладилось, не клеилось — всё было не так, как Чонин представлял. Не получилось идеальной встречи после долгих лет разлуки — как бы они ни тянулись друг к другу, они правда стали совсем другими, и то и дело между репликами вклинивались долгие неловкие паузы. Чонин как будто пытался научиться говорить на другом языке — и если Чана он ещё понимал, то донести свои мысли часто не получалось.</p><p>А иногда казалось, что всё — ровно так, как и должно быть. Улыбка Чана, его ободряющие прикосновения, рассказы-лекции обо всём на свете. Иногда Чонину правда казалось, что всё наконец встало на свои места.</p><p>У подъезда кто-то стоял — Чонин сначала подумал, что это Минхо и занервничал. Он не рассказывал о том, что вновь общается с Чаном. Он сам не знал, почему до сих пор этого не сделал — как будто стеснялся, хотя, казалось бы, чего? Минхо бы за него порадовался, может, разговорил бы его, а потом помог разобраться с бесконечными сомнениями, но Чонин упорно молчал.</p><p>Это был не Минхо, а какой-то высокий и ужасно красивый парень. Он что-то безучастно рассматривал в телефоне, а потом поднял взгляд и посмотрел Чонину в глаза. Это было странно — Чонину показалось, что у него вот-вот подкосятся ноги, но ему не было ни плохо, ни больно. Он, как дурак, засмотрелся на этого высокого и красивого, и его сердце сбавило ход, забилось медленно и обречённо.</p><p>Чан оттянул его в сторону, развернул лицом к себе и тряхнул за плечи.</p><p>— В глаза этому лучше не смотри, — сказал он и бросил недовольный взгляд на парня. Тот невинно пожал плечами и убрал телефон в карман пальто.</p><p>Полегчало. Чонин попытался сфокусироваться на чановом лице — серьёзных глазах, округлом носе, пухлых губах.</p><p>Чан не казался обеспокоенным — скорее просто раздражённым.</p><p>— Нам пора, хён, — сказал незнакомец, и Чан устало опустил голову. — Нет времени на свидания.</p><p>— Хёнджин, — предостерегающе позвал Чан, но Хёнджин только отмахнулся от него.</p><p>— Чонин-и вырос таким симпатичным, — задумчиво пробормотал он, и Чонин почувствовал, как краснеет.</p><p>Хёнджин был странный — отталкивающий и притягательный одновременно, и мозг Чонина просто сходил с ума от этих противоречий. Даже не встречаясь с Хёнджином взглядом, Чонин чувствовал на себе его чары, его зов — и очень, очень хотел ему поддаться.</p><p>Чан провёл ладонью у него между лопатками, потом мягко подтолкнул в сторону подъезда.</p><p>— Тебе пора, — сказал он, и в его голосе отчётливо слышалось сожаление. — Прости, что тебе пришлось встретиться с <i>этим</i>.</p><p>Хёнджин, не раздумывая ни секунды, показал ему средний палец.</p><p>Чонин послушно пошёл к подъезду, повозился с рюкзаком в поиске ключей. Спиной он чувствовал два пристальных взгляда и едва сдерживался, чтобы не поёжиться. Уже замерев в дверях, Чонин обернулся и помахал Чану. Немного неуверенно кивнул Хёджину, который тут же ослепительно улыбнулся в ответ.</p><p>Дверь закрылась с тихим хлопком, и на несколько долгих секунд Чонин оказался в абсолютной темноте подъезда. Потом загорелся свет на лестничной площадке, и его сердце, пропустившее удар от какого-то неясного приступа страха, вновь забилось нормально.</p><p>Чонин подошёл к лифту и нажал на кнопку вызова. На мгновение его как будто оглушило, а потом он почувствовал её — давящую, тяжёлую ауру двух вампиров.<br/>
Он бросил взгляд на дверь подъезда — и ощутил какое-то страшное облегчение от того, что она была закрыта.</p><p>Где-то в ночи бродили большие злые хищники.</p><p>И Чан был одним из них.</p><p>*</p><p>Чан не пропал — иногда отписывался в Какао, но три долгие недели они не виделись. Чем он занимался, Чан не рассказывал, а Чонин боялся спросить — казалось, что это была запретная для него территория. Для такого открытого человека у Чана было много секретов. Чонин мог только гадать, что творилось в его голове.</p><p>Чан желал ему спокойной ночи, и от его сообщений Чонина неизменно охватывала тоска.</p><p>Он окончательно перебрался в комнату Минхо, и каждую ночь они засыпали, прижавшись друг к другу. Хотелось прикосновений, хотелось живого человеческого тепла — Чонин был жадный, словно изголодавшийся пёс.</p><p>Минхо никогда не был против — притягивал Чонина к себе, обнимал за плечи, целовал за ухом. Заполнял собой эту тревожную тихую пустоту, вытеснял холод, сковывавший чониново сердце.</p><p>С ним было легко и спокойно, но, проснувшись, Чонин неизменно чувствовал себя виноватым.</p><p>Он знал почему — и не хотел об этом думать, но его подсознание смеялось над ним, затевало какие-то больные, жестокие игры.</p><p>Чонину было девятнадцать, и он был страшным дураком, но умел отличить одно «нравится» от другого.</p><p>Дни пролетали один за другим — Чонин исправно ходил в универ, засыпал на последней парте, кое-как готовился к лекциям, страдал над домашними заданиями и едва ли не ежеминутно бросал полные ожидания взгляды на молчащий телефон. После пар он всегда проходил мимо комбини, кивал Ким Сынмину, если это была его смена, а потом забредал на детскую площадку за домом.</p><p>Чан не появлялся три недели, нерегулярно отписывался в Какао и вообще был абсолютно отвратительным хёном, но этого хватало, чтобы сердце Чонина постепенно сдавалось под напором влюблённости.</p><p>Чан ему так страшно нравился — у Чонина совсем мозги отказывали, только стояло перед глазами чаново лицо. Было стыдно за себя — Чан же ему хён, а он… Чонин ни на что и не надеялся, только хотел немного внимания — или много, ладно, кому он врёт, хотел, чтобы Чан смотрел только на него—</p><p>Может, он встречался с Хёнджином. А может, у вампиров в принципе не возникало таких чувств.</p><p>Минхо заметил — слишком хорошо знал Чонина, слишком легко читал его.</p><p>— Что-то случилось, — сказал он, когда они ужинали вместе вечером пятницы. Минхо был замученный работой, с тенями, глубоко залёгшими под глазами, но у Чонина всё равно перехватывало дыхание от того, каким он был красивым.</p><p>Чонин пожал плечами, опустил голову, чтобы не встречаться с Минхо взглядом. Про Чана он так ничего и не рассказал, хотя в один вечер почти собрался с силами. Он так и не понял, что его тогда удержало, но знал точно, что после той неудачной попытки уже сам точно ничего не скажет.</p><p>Минхо тронул его ногу своей под столом, переплёл их, лодыжка к лодыжке, и Чонин почувствовал, как стало жарко в животе.</p><p>— Может быть, — признался Чонин, и Минхо посмотрел на него так обеспокоенно и ласково, что Чонину захотелось плакать.</p><p>— Расскажешь? — осторожно спросил Минхо, и мягко тронул пальцами изгиб чониновой стопы.</p><p>— Попытаюсь, — невесело хмыкнул Чонин. От прикосновений Минхо по телу побежали мурашки. Страшно захотелось, чтобы он оказался рядом, запустил пальцы в волосы у Чонина на затылке, потянул, прижался губами к шее…</p><p>Чонин тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение.</p><p>— Помнишь, я говорил, что столкнулся с Чаном?</p><p>Минхо кивнул и терпеливо ждал, пока Чонин наберётся смелости продолжить.</p><p>— Мы виделись после этого ещё несколько раз. Он сильно изменился, но как будто всё такой же Чани-хён, — Чонин сглотнул ком, ставший поперёк горла. — Я запутался, — наконец выдохнул он, отчаянно надеясь, что Минхо всё правильно поймёт.</p><p>— Ты поэтому такой в последнее время? — тихо спросил Минхо. Он улыбался, но улыбка была совсем не весёлая.</p><p>Чонина замутило.</p><p>— Такой?</p><p>Минхо закусил губу, потом медленно заговорил:</p><p>— Да. Ласковый, очень тактильный. Я всё думал почему. Думал, тебе просто неспокойно, — Минхо встал из-за стола и убрал свою тарелку в раковину. Чонин наблюдал за ним с тревогой, усилившейся без его прикосновений. — Он так сильно тебе понравился?</p><p>Чонин опустил голову и уставился на свои руки, сложенные на коленях. Он слышал, как Минхо сполоснул тарелку под струёй воды и убрал её в посудомойку, слышал шарканье его домашних тапочек по кухонному полу.</p><p>Минхо обошёл стол и остановился позади Чонина.</p><p>— Доедай, пока не остыло, — сказал он и, потрепав Чонина по макушке, вышел из кухни.</p><p>Механически Чонин потянулся к палочками и начал есть. Минхо всегда вкусно готовил — и готовил то, что Чонину нравилось, но сейчас тот не чувствовал вкуса, только раз за разом клал в рот жареный рис, пока палочки не звякнули о дно тарелки.</p><p>Он вымыл её и, вытерев полотенцем, поставил на место, выпил полстакана воды и надолго замер в дверях кухни, не решаясь пройти дальше.</p><p>Дверь в комнату Минхо была закрыта, но из-под неё тонкой полоской пробивался свет.</p><p>Чонин замер у двери, привалившись плечом к косяку, и прислушался — в комнате негромко играла музыка, больше ничего слышно не было. Чонин всё надеялся услышать ещё хоть что-нибудь — скрип мебели, мяуканье кошки, но было тихо-тихо, и Чонину показалось, что Минхо и вовсе там нет.</p><p>Он ушёл к себе и, не раздеваясь и не включая света, упал в холодную пустую кровать. Нашарив в темноте одну из плюшевых игрушек — кажется, шибу, которую он когда-то выиграл в автомате, Чонин прижал её к груди, ткнулся в носом в мягкий бок и закрыл глаза.</p><p>Телефон остался на кухне, но Чонину не хотелось идти за ним, не хотелось проверять, писал ему Чан или нет.</p><p>Засыпать в одиночестве было отвратительно.</p><p>*</p><p>Он извинился перед Минхо следующим утром — поймал в коридоре, когда тот собирался уходить на работу и протараторил всё, что чувствовал. Если бы его в тот момент слышал какой-нибудь продюсер, то точно позвал бы в какую-нибудь айдол-группу читать рэп.</p><p>Минхо заулыбался и, притянув его к себе, обнял, и они простояли так долго-долго, а Минхо едва не опоздал на работу.</p><p>У Чонина была всего одна пара после обеда — он даже собирался на неё явиться, но написал Чан, предложил встретиться, и Чонин не раздумывая согласился.</p><p>Чан зашёл за ним — Чонин толком не понял, нужно было ему приглашение, чтобы войти в квартиру или нет, но на всякий случай пробормотал тихое «проходи».</p><p>Посреди гостиной Чан смотрелся чужеродно, а кошки Минхо, забравшиеся на шкаф, таращились на него с откровенным недоверием.</p><p>На одной из полок стояли в рамках фотографии, их с Минхо самые любимые. Чан надолго залип перед ней, внимательно рассмотрел каждую, будто мог увидеть историю, стоявшую за ними.</p><p>— Я так много пропустил, да? — задумчиво спросил Чан, обернувшись к Чонину.</p><p>— Шесть лет, хён. Почти треть моей жизни, — отозвался тот.</p><p>— Я не заметил, что прошло столько времени, — тихо сказал Чан, и в этот момент он показался Чонину очень взрослым и очень уставшим.</p><p>Они зашли в комбини, потому что Чонину страшно захотелось газировки, и Ким Сынмин, стоявший за кассой, бросил на него немного нервный взгляд. Чонин улыбнулся, мол, всё окей, рассчитался за покупки, и сынминово «хорошего дня» прозвучало вполне искренне.</p><p>Было странно видеть Чана на свету — по интернету ещё ходили всякие байки о том, что вампиры вообще свет не переносят или наоборот красиво переливаются под солнечными лучами, как в том старом-старом фильме.</p><p>Чана, наверное, можно было бы издали принять за человека, но вблизи его, кроме неизменной ауры, выдавало лицо — лишённое каких-либо признаков возраста или недостатков, его кожа была идеально гладкой, и оттенком уходила в серый, словно Чан был ожившей скульптурой.</p><p>Слишком чужеродно Чан выглядел, будто кто-то вклеил на обычное фото обрывок чёрно-белого снимка. Чан был другой, и это ощущалось кожей.</p><p>Взгляд у него был тяжёлый, и как бы Чонин ни пытался сдерживаться, порой ему просто приходилось отводить глаза. Он видел там что-то — тёмное и пугающее, недоброе и мудрое.</p><p>Глупо было врать себе — Чонин боялся того, чем стал Чан, но он правда надеялся, что старые воспоминания помогут им создать что-то новое и сейчас.</p><p>Даже с этим нереальным, нечеловечески идеальным лицом Чана нельзя было назвать красивым.</p><p>Только у Чонина всё равно перехватывало дыхание.</p><p>Он всё думал, что Чан наверняка всё чувствовал, ощущал все его внутренние порывы. Может, чониново сердце рассказало ему всё даже раньше, чем сам Чонин понял, что влюбился.</p><p>В любом случае, Чан ни словом не обмолвился о том, что что-то знает, никак этого не показал. Почему-то от этого спокойнее не стало.<br/>
Они сходили к пруду в парке рядом — Чонин пил свою газировку и убеждал себя, что не стоит кормить уток булкой, потому что это только навредит им. Чан держался на шаг позади него, словно тень, и прятал глаза от солнца за тёмными очками.</p><p>— На солнце как слепой, — пояснил он. — В тени ещё могу снимать, а так… В магазинах тоже тяжеловато.</p><p>Чонин всё не мог на него насмотреться и постоянно подмечал новые детали. Пара новых серёжек в ушах, нашивка на рукаве куртки с надписью на английском (что-то про «мори», Чонин не понял, что это значит), бледная-бледная родинка на шее за ухом. Внезапно захотелось увидеть голую спину Чана — Чонин хорошо помнил, что на ней была пара крупных родинок. От этой мысли у него потеплело внизу живота, и он бросил на Чана нервный взгляд: заметил ли?</p><p>За тёмными стёклами очков нельзя было понять, куда Чан смотрел и, тем более, о чём он думал.</p><p>Чан расспрашивал его об учёбе, о друзьях, о Минхо, и Чонин в общем-то охотно рассказывал. В какой-то момент Чан замолк и после долгой паузы всё-таки спросил:</p><p>— Вы с ним встречаетесь?</p><p>Чонин поперхнулся и газировка пошла носом — он едва успел наклониться, чтобы не заляпать куртку.</p><p>— С чего ты взял? — осипшим голосом спросил Чонин и полез в рюкзак в поисках салфетки, чтобы вытереть лицо.</p><p>— Ты так говоришь о нём, — Чан замолк, подбирая слова, и Чонина накрыло внезапным чувством дежавю. — Ласково. Будто он тебе очень сильно нравится.</p><p>Чонин не выдержал — засмеялся.</p><p>Только глаза почему-то жгло.</p><p>— Он правда мне очень сильно нравится, — Чонин вытер руки и убрал бутылку с газировкой в рюкзак. Скомканную салфетку он положил в карман куртки, чтобы выбросить позже. — Просто не в этом смысле.</p><p>Врёшь, сказал себе Чонин и тяжело вздохнул. Чан выглядел напряжённым, но больше развивать эту тему не стал.</p><p>Настроение испортилось. Чонин гадал, зачем Чан об этом спрашивал. Интересовался, потому что он ответственный хён? Из личного интереса? Даже думать о таком было стыдно, и с каждой секундой Чонин чувствовал себя всё хуже и хуже. Он был сам себе отвратителен и плохо понимал, что в нём нашли Чан с Минхо.</p><p>Чан будто уловил его мысли, подошёл ближе, тронул за плечо. Рядом галдели утки, в просветах между деревьями виднелась дорога и мелькавшие на ней машины, болтали школьники и парочки, шедшие мимо, но на секунду Чонина оглушило, и все его чувства сосредоточились только на прикосновении Чана.</p><p>Показалось, что у него подогнутся ноги, но нет — отпустило почти мгновенно, а потом Чонин заулыбался и пошёл в сторону от пруда, не оглядываясь на Чана, оставшегося позади.</p><p>Люди замечали, люди чувствовали, конечно. Как бы Чан ни скрывал своё присутствие, днём он особенно сильно бросался в глаза и бил по ощущениям. Даже Чонина это тревожило, хотя он и начал понемногу привыкать к чувству, будто он стоял в тени кого-то огромного и древнего, кого-то опасного.</p><p>Ограничивались одними взглядами, только какой-то старик смачно сплюнул им под ноги и пробормотал какое-то ругательство.</p><p>Ничего нового, ничего удивительно. Сложновато интегрироваться в общество, когда у тебя аура убийцы, какие-то неизведанные суперсилы да и выглядишь ты странно. Бесконечные байки про вампиров, которых за всю историю скопилась целая куча, не помогали, хотя что правительства стран, что вампирские авторитеты очень старались ослабить возникшее напряжение.</p><p>Чонин мало знал о вампирах и о том, как они жили теперь. Из того, что донёс ему интернет, он точно помнил только две вещи: во-первых, вампиры под жёстким контролем держали свою популяцию, а во-вторых, они давно почти перестали кормиться с людей и обходились донорской кровью.</p><p>Хотелось расспросить Чана обо всём этом, но Чонин не знал, как начать разговор. В конце концов, он даже представления не имел, как Чан стал вампиром, что уж говорить о каких-то деталях вампирского быта.</p><p>Чан совсем редко ронял какие-то замечания, вроде фразы про очки и солнце, а ещё упоминаний Хёнджина.</p><p>— Ты не смотри на то, что он такой смазливый и тощий, — сказал тогда Чан. — Он намного сильнее меня.</p><p>Как вы познакомились? Вы встречаетесь? Куда вы ходили тем вечером? Вопросы обжигали язык, но Чонин сдерживался и цеплялся за прошлое, пытался заполнить паузы обрывками их общих воспоминаний. Чан кивал и улыбался, изредка добавлял что-то от себя, но он всегда как будто был не здесь.</p><p>Или скорее та жизнь уже почти не имела к нему отношения.</p><p>Они сходили в торговый центр, чтобы выбрать Чонину новый свитер. Это Чан его увидел, принёс Чонину, мол, как тебе, и тот послушно принял его, смял в пальцах мягкую чёрную ткань.</p><p>Он уже собирался идти примерить его, когда глаз зацепился за знакомый рисунок — в дальнем углу были развешаны остатки старой коллекции, а среди них — почти такой же свитер, как у Минхо, с всё тем же потешным динозавром, только сам свитер был синего, а не оранжевого цвета.</p><p>Смешно, подумал Чонин, хотя его сердце пропустило удар. Он подошёл ближе, тронул длинный рукав насыщенного синего цвета. Чан остановился за его спиной, наклонился чуть ближе — его роста как раз хватало, чтобы положить подбородок Чонину на плечо. Он был так близко, и Чонина заштормило от нахлынувших эмоций.</p><p>— Классный, — сказал Чан. — Будешь брать? Если нет, то я бы взял.</p><p>Чонин неопределенно мотнул головой, слишком потерянный из-за абсурдности ситуации, и Чан подхватил свитер с вешалки.</p><p>— Где тут примерочные?</p><p>Когда они расплатились на кассе и выбрались из торгового центра на улицу, небо уже посерело. Слишком быстро начинало темнеть, уже в четыре казалось, что надо было бросать все дела и прятаться в теплоте одеяла.</p><p>Чан провёл его до дома — сначала он вообще предлагал вызвать такси, но Чонин отказался, хотя у него сильно болели ноги. Почему-то подумалось, что с большой вероятность такси бы отказалось везти вампира.</p><p>Они замялись на крыльце подъезда, но не попрощались, и Чан проскользнул за Чонином, когда тот открыл входную дверь. Как и тогда, долгую секунду они ждали, когда включится свет — Чонину казалось, что она длилась вечно, а его сердце слишком громко барабанило о грудную клетку.</p><p>— Хёна ещё нет дома, — сказал Чонин, остановившись перед дверью в квартиру. Ему казалось, что он чувствовал взгляд Чана на своей шее.</p><p>Он впустил их в тёмный коридор, и когда дверь за ними захлопнулась, Чонин резко почувствовал себя в ловушке. Нет, сейчас он боялся не вампира, сейчас он боялся всего, что им не было. Ему не хотелось шарить по стене, чтобы включить свет, не хотелось проходить в гостиную и делать вид, что всё в порядке.</p><p>В коридоре было тесно, но Чан, пусть и был теперь немного ниже, будто занимал собой куда больше пространства. Грудь сдавило, но Чонин так и не понял, отчего это, он вообще больше ничего не понимал.</p><p>Как бы он ни вслушивался, он всё равно различал только своё дыхание.</p><p>— Я бы не советовал оставаться с вампирами наедине, — сказал Чан. Его голос звучал как-то далеко и глухо. В коридоре было настолько темно, что Чонин едва различал его силуэт на фоне входной двери.</p><p>— Почему? — спросил Чонин и не сразу понял, что говорил шёпотом.</p><p>— Никогда не знаешь, что они сделают, — шёпотом отозвался Чан. Чонин не увидел, но почувствовал, как он подался ближе. Хотелось потянуться к нему, прижаться, впечатать себя в его грудь. От Чана не веяло теплом человеческого тела, но Чонин горел, чувствовал, как жрёт его изнутри какое-то лихорадочное пламя.</p><p>Близко, так близко.</p><p>Или укусит.</p><p>Или поцелует.</p><p>Телефон завибрировал в кармане куртки — прямо как тогда, и Чонин знал, что на этом всё закончится. Его жизнь двигалась кругами по одному и тому же маршруту, и весь сегодняшний день был тому доказательством.</p><p>Чан издал какой-то звук, будто выдохнул, и отстранился.</p><p>— Не гуляй больше занятия, — сказал он, а потом ушёл, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.</p><p>Чонин нашарил на стене выключатель, но так и не включил свет — долго стоял в коридоре и прислушивался к темноте. Надо было перезвонить Минхо или хотя бы отправить сообщение, но Чонин не мог — его сердце держали огромные толстые клещи и давили, давили, давили…</p><p>Его разбудил Минхо — в темноте Чонина ослепили неоново-красные цифры на часах, стоявших на полке над компьютерным столом. Было почти девять, Чонин плохо помнил, как добрался до комнаты Минхо и лёг спать. Почти сразу окатило горячей волной стыда, но Минхо, сидевший на краю кровати, погладил его по голове, и стало немного легче.</p><p>— Ты виделся с ним? — спросил Минхо.</p><p>Чонин кивнул.</p><p>— Мне показалось, что он хотел меня поцеловать, — сухими губами прошептал Чонин. Минхо нахмурился, и лицо у него сделалось такое обеспокоенное и нежное, что Чонин отвернулся, не в силах на него смотреть.</p><p>— Даже если он был твоим хёном, — начал Минхо, и Чонина даже не царапнуло его «был», потому что каким-то шестым чувством уже знал, что услышит. — Тебе не стоит оставаться с вампиром наедине.</p><p>— Потому что ты никогда не знаешь, что он сделает, да? — горько спросил Чонин и прикрыл глаза.</p><p>Минхо молчал, но его пальцы всё так же мерно перебирали чониновы волосы.<br/>
Если бы только Чан его поцеловал в тот момент… Чонин был бы не против, чтобы его потом сожрали.</p><p>*</p><p>Чонин был уверен, что после этого вечера Чан хотя бы ненадолго, но пропадёт, поэтому удивился, когда увидел от него сообщение уже следующим вечером.</p><p>
  <i>хочешь приехать ко мне?</i>
</p><p>Чонин хотел.</p><p>До указанного Чаном адреса пришлось ехать минут сорок, потом ещё десять он пытался найти нужный дом среди бесконечной череды абсолютно одинаковых офистелей. Чан встретил его на пороге квартиры — он был в домашних шмотках, огромной серой кофте, чьи рукава с лёгкостью доставали до самых кончиков его пальцев, свободных спортивных штанах и каких-то потрёпанного вида шлёпках, надетых поверх чёрных носков.</p><p>Он выглядел, как студент, решивший отсидеться в квартире в свой выходной, но точно не как мифическая тварь, способная разорвать тебе глотку.</p><p>Чан помог ему снять куртку и унёс её куда-то вглубь квартиры. Вернулся почти сразу, подхватил Чонина под руку и потащил за собой. Краем глаза Чонин заметил ещё несколько пар разномастной обуви, но не был уверен, это чанова или он не один.</p><p>Стоило сделать шаг в сторону гостиной, как он почувствовал Хёнджина. От его присутствия почти сразу зашлось сердце, закружилась голова. Он слонялся по гостиной, ткнувшись взглядом в телефон, что-то хихикал себе под нос.</p><p>Услышав их, он поднял голову, заулыбался, и Чонин едва напомнил себе о том, что в глаза ему лучше не смотреть.</p><p>— Привет, Чонин-а, — Хёнджин залочил телефон, но не убрал, так и стоял, сжав его в ладонях. Кто бы мог подумать, что интернет-зависимость доберётся и до вампиров. — Очень рад, что ты заглянул, но я, к сожалению, сейчас ухожу.</p><p>— Привет, — отозвался Чонин и вяло помахал рукой. Он надеялся, что на его лице не слишком явно читалось огромное облегчение.</p><p>Хёнджин тихо хмыкнул и прошмыгнул в коридор — по пути он на секунду обнял Чонина, а Чан, видимо, наученный горьким опытом, успел увернуться от его хватки.</p><p>— Иди уже, — поморщился он, и Чонин почти ждал, что ему снова покажут средний палец.</p><p>Хёнджин только театрально закатил глаза и пошёл обуваться, а через минуту за ним захлопнулась дверь.</p><p>— Не обращай на него внимания, — сказал Чан, и Чонин скорчил недовольную рожу.</p><p>— А ты сам-то пробовал? Или на тебя он никак не влияет?</p><p>Чан задумчиво закусил губу.</p><p>— Вампирское очарование — нет. Хёнджин… Ладно, едва ли найдётся кто-то, кто выстоит перед ним.</p><p>Он поманил Чонина за собой в сторону небольшой светлой кухни, пододвинул в его сторону стул.</p><p>— Ребята недавно ушли… Тут ещё пицца осталась. Будешь? Она с ананасами, — предложил Чан и заглянул в холодильник. — Кола есть.</p><p>— Всё буду, я же не дурак от еды отказываться, — Чонин упал за стол и упёрся подбородком в сложенные на столешнице руки. — Что за ребята?</p><p>— Помнишь, говорил, что музыку делаю? Вот с ними. Мы 3RACHA. Если хочешь, покажу.</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что хочу.</p><p>Чан улыбнулся.</p><p>Запищала микроволновка, и он поставил перед Чонином тарелку с пиццей, потом налил ему стакан колы.</p><p>— Если получится, я и с ребятами тебя познакомлю, они очень классные. Ты им понравишься, — Чан сел рядом, мельком задел чониново колено своим.</p><p>— А они тоже вампиры? — несмело спросил Чонин. Чан как-то понимающе усмехнулся.</p><p>— Нет, оба люди. Познакомился с ними года полтора назад на концерте.</p><p>— А, — неопределённо отозвался Чонин и запихнул кусок пиццы в рот. Пицца была очень вкусная даже после микроволновки, поэтому, наверное, стоило взять номер доставки.</p><p>Чан, кажется, был в приподнятом настроении, и Чонин совсем не понимал, что ему думать. Не показалось, ему точно не показалось вчера, но Чан делал вид, будто ничего не было — хотя в общем-то, да, не было.</p><p>— Как ты познакомился с Хёнджином? — спросил Чонин, дожевав кусок, и потянулся за стаканом.</p><p>Чан наблюдал за ним, подперев щеку ладонью.</p><p>— У нас один создатель, — без какого-либо выражения сказал Чан, и Чонин удивлённо отставил стакан в сторону.</p><p>— Создатель?</p><p>Чан кивнул.</p><p>— Да, вампир, который обратил нас, — что-то мрачное промелькнуло в чановых глазах. — Он обратил нас в один вечер — Хёнджина минут на десять раньше. Так что мы вроде как ровесники.</p><p>— А где сейчас твой создатель? — спросил Чонин. В горле пересохло от внезапного приступа волнения. Почему-то он был уверен, что ответ ему не понравится.</p><p>— Наказан, — сказал Чан, но Чонин услышал «убит». — Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но вампиры тщательно следят за своей численностью. Обратить кого-то без разрешения… это очень серьёзный проступок.</p><p>Преступление, понял Чонин и медленно кивнул.</p><p>— Ты не хотел этого.</p><p>Чан покачал головой.</p><p>— Не хотел. И отдал бы всё, чтобы этого никогда не произошло, — его лицо исказилось от какой-то страшной внутренней боли, и Чонин инстинктивно потянулся к его руке своей. — Родители ждали меня в тот вечер. А я так и не приехал.</p><p>Последнюю фразу он прошептал. Заболело сердце, заболело горло, и Чонину показалось, что он сейчас задохнётся.</p><p>Чан поймал его руку, переплёл их пальцы.</p><p>— Я даже не знаю, как он выглядел, — признался Чан. — Всё произошло очень быстро, я вырубился, а когда очнулся, меня просто поставили перед фактом. Мы с Хёнджином сначала цапались, но без него мне было бы совсем тяжело — я только недавно начал это понимать.</p><p>— А кровь? — спросил Чонин. Чан чуть сильнее сжал его руку.</p><p>— Я никогда не пил живой крови.</p><p>Закружилась голова — от возбуждения, и Чонин почувствовал, как загорелись румянцем щёки. О чём он вообще думал, почему вдруг завёлся… больной.</p><p>— Я не укушу тебя, мне это не нужно, — сказал Чан и поднялся. — Нет, я бы в любом случае не смог тебя укусить.</p><p>Он забрал у Чонина пустые стакан и тарелку и помыл их в раковине. Чонин разглядывал его спину и вертел на языке колючее, горячее «а если бы я попросил?».</p><p>Он засмотрелся на его широкие плечи, которые раньше не казались ему чем-то таким уж особенным. Теперь у Чонина слабели ноги, стоило зацепиться за них взглядом.</p><p>Слишком быстро, слишком быстро всё происходило.</p><p>Чан закончил с посудой и позвал его за собой.</p><p>— Песни покажу, — сказал он и открыл перед Чонином дверь в одну из комнат.</p><p>Спальня у него оказалась небольшая, на удивление чистая и обжитая. Как-то не так Чонин себе всё это представлял.</p><p>— Гроба нет, — сделал виноватое лицо Чан, словно прочитав его мысли.</p><p>Чонин только фыркнул в ответ.</p><p>Они устроились рядом на широкой кровати, Чан взял на колени ноутбук и полтора часа показывал Чонину их готовые треки, демки, какие-то сэмплы, рассказывал о том, чем они занимались, и о них самих. Казалось, они были абсолютно нерушимым трио, и Чонин с удивлением понял, что ревновал.</p><p>В какой-то момент Чан убрал ноутбук в сторону, придвинулся ближе и начал пересказывать их поездку в Тэгу, которая едва не закончилась, не успев начаться, из-за того, что Хёнджин вечером ранее решил взять с собой в клуб кошелёк Чана.</p><p>Чан на удивление много и охотно рассказывал, иногда тихо посмеивался, он был так похож на себя прежнего, что все прошедшие шесть лет казались просто сном. Будто он и не исчезал никогда, будто не сталкивался с Чонином вечером у комбини, не давил страшной злой аурой…</p><p>В какой-то момент они оказались так близко, что Чан наверняка мог почувствовать тепло его дыхания.</p><p>— Чонин-а, — позвал он, взгляд внимательный и мягкий.</p><p>От звука его голоса теплело в груди.</p><p>Чонин смотрел на него из-под опущенных век, и его сердце билось спокойно и размеренно. Казалось, что он спит и видит странный, но в целом очень приятный сон.</p><p>Потом Чан подался к нему, тронул пальцами его подбородок.</p><p>Руки у него были прохладные, и, наверное, было бы особенно приятно ощутить их прикосновение в летнюю жару.</p><p>Чан провёл большим пальцем по чониновой скуле и спросил:</p><p>— Можно я тебя поцелую?</p><p>*</p><p>Чан клятвенно пообещал забрать его после пар, и поэтому Чонин весь день просидел как на иголках. Голова не соображала, а если в ней и возникали какие-то мысли, то в них обязательно был Чан и почти всегда поцелуи.</p><p>События вчерашнего вечера Чонин вспоминал как в тумане: Чан спросил, можно ли поцеловать его, а у Чонина так пересохло в горле, что он не смог ответить, и просто кивнул.</p><p>Чан поцеловал его.</p><p>А потом ещё и ещё.</p><p>Чан придерживал его за затылок одной рукой, а второй гладил по спине и груди, трогал ключицы в вырезе кофты. Целовался он как-то очень мягко и неторопливо, но у Чонина всё равно кружилась голова и потели ладони. Сердце гремело в ушах, и вообще Чонин был напрочь дезориентирован — только и хотелось, чтобы Чан продолжал.</p><p>У Чонина встал почти сразу — это было ужасно стыдно, но, господи, он молодой парень, чего от него вообще требовать. В какой-то момент Чан подхватил его под колено, притянул к себе ближе, так что они едва не притёрлись друг к другу грудью, и Чонин упёрся членом ему в бедро.</p><p>Взгляд у Чана в этот момент был такой, что… он Чонину теперь каждую ночь будет сниться.</p><p>Ровно в десять Чан оттолкнул его от себя, сел на краю кровати. Он вновь казался собранным, ответственным хёном.</p><p>— Пора домой, — сказал он и как-то странно улыбнулся. — Встретимся завтра?</p><p>Чонин кивнул и попытался спрятать настырно лезущую на лицо улыбку за краем подушки.</p><p>Чан принёс ему кофе и пирожные из Paris Baguette, и Чонина на секунду резануло флэшбеком. Может, в тот раз он заходил туда, чтобы взять что-нибудь своим ребятам-музыкантам?</p><p>Оценить размеры его социального круга было тяжело даже раньше, а теперь тем более. Чан показывал ему лишь какие-то отдельные эпизоды своей жизни, а что там оставалось за кадром можно было только догадываться. Наверное, вампиры, как любое меньшинство, старались держаться вместе, но насколько тесно они общались? Чонин не знал.</p><p>Он вообще преступно мало знал об окружающем мире, а начал по-настоящему понимать это только сейчас. В перерывах между парами он немного погуглил, но даже интернет давал не так много инфы, в основном какие-то общие, всем известные факты. Из любопытного — многие вампиры шли на телевидение или в айдолы, часто становились популярными моделями. Наверное, у них была такая же сильная аура очарования как у Хёнджина — даже когда она была выкручена до минимума, тот всё равно странным образом притягивал к себе взгляд.</p><p>— Хёна не будет до самой ночи, — сказал Чонин, когда они вышли за ворота университета. Это было приглашением, и он даже не пытался этого скрыть.</p><p>Чан бросил на него короткий взгляд и, кивнув, взял Чонина за руку.</p><p>В метро их смяло толпой, притиснуло друг к другу, и в какой-то момент Чан просто обнял его, положил ладонь Чонину на поясницу. Чонин завёлся с полоборота, прижался всем телом, мазнул губами по чановой щеке. Страшно хотелось, чтобы они оказались сейчас наедине или чтобы в вагоне внезапно выключился свет, хотя бы на пару секунд, чтобы успеть найти рот Чана своим.</p><p>Ехать надо было ещё двадцать минут.</p><p>В квартире было темно и тихо, казалось, что даже кошек там не было. Чонин заглянул на кухню, чтобы выпить чего-нибудь, а Чан бродил за ним по пятам — тихая призрачная тень.</p><p>В прошлый раз Чонин так и не показал ему свою комнату и совсем некстати разволновался, вдруг не убрано, вдруг слишком по-детски? Чан будто заметил его сомнения — подошёл сзади, потёрся щекой о чониново плечо, словно огромный чёрный кот.</p><p>Чонин не сразу понял, что его била дрожь. Собственная комната показалась ему крошечной, в ней нельзя было спрятаться ни от Чана, ни тем более от собственных чувств. Чан стянул с него куртку, бросил на спинку стула, стоявшего рядом, и толкнул его в сторону кровати.</p><p>Чонин бы, наверное, мог провести так остаток жизни — просто лежать и целоваться и чувствовать приятную тяжесть чужого тела.</p><p>И был бы абсолютно счастлив.</p><p>У него снова встал, и страшно хотелось, подрочить — или чтобы Чан ему подрочил, но тот только гладил его по бедру и изредка проходился ладонью по затянутому джинсами члену.</p><p>Вчерашнее подозрение переросло в уверенность — хоть Чан и выглядел возбуждённым, но его член оставался мягким. Наверное, ничего другого от вампира и не следовало ожидать, но Чонин всё равно почувствовал себя уязвлённым.</p><p>Надо было больше, надо было ещё, Чонин был таким жадным, таким голодным…</p><p>— Хён, — простонал он, когда Чан начал целовать его шею.</p><p>Сердце колотилось где-то в глотке от смеси ужаса и возбуждения. Чонин думал, что ещё немного и сойдёт с ума.</p><p>Что-то изменилось — Чан как будто стал немного жёстче, мял его в своих руках, кусал за шею и плечи. Он перевернул Чонина на спину и устроился у него между ног, навалился сверху. У Чонина задрожали бёдра, он цеплялся за Чана, комкал в пальцах кофту у него на спине и едва не хныкал.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, хён, — он сам не знал, чего просил, но руки сами потянулись к съехавшему вороту свитера, дёрнули его в сторону сильнее, оголяя плечо. — Давай, ну давай же.</p><p>Чан посмотрел на него абсолютно дикими, шальными глазами и прижал его руки к кровати.</p><p>Было больно — не смертельно, но Чонин зажмурился, сжал челюсти. Потом эта боль ушла куда-то на задний план, осталось другое — теплота крови, стекающей ему за ворот, влажные чановы губы на его шее, то, как он крепко сжал запястье Чонина в пальцах.</p><p>Закружилась голова — так было хорошо, хотя где-то в сознании ещё билась мысль о том, что если Чан не остановится — не сможет или не захочет остановиться, Чонин умрёт.</p><p>Потом Чонин кончил.</p><p>Он даже не сразу понял, что это был оргазм — его просто как будто выломало, смяло, вывернуло наизнанку, и в это мгновение он не чувствовал ничего, совсем ничего.</p><p>Он пришёл в себя, только когда Чан начал целовать его лицо, торопливо и бережно, и его губы всё ещё были мокрые от выпитой крови, чониновой крови, на чониновом лице, господи—</p><p>Чан отстранился — краем глаза Чонин увидел мелькнувшую на его лице злость. Он хотел позвать его, спросить, в чём дело, но язык подвёл, только и оставалось, что лежать, раскинувшись на кровати, и тяжело дышать.</p><p>— Промой рану, — сказал Чан, и его слова прозвучали очень холодно, почти как приказ.</p><p>Чонин кивнул, приятная слабость, разлившаяся по телу, постепенно сходила на нет, оставляя после себя только ощущение беспомощности.</p><p>Он догадывался почему Чан злился.</p><p>— Пойду, — бросил Чан и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Чонина, уже на пороге комнаты. — Съешь шоколадку, если есть.</p><p>Он ушёл — в коридоре на него зашипела одна из кошек, потом раздался хлопок двери. На минуту снова стало тихо, потом в комнату сквозь приоткрытую дверь скользнула лёгкая тень и ловко вскочила на кровать. Тёплое кошачье тело устроилось у него на груди, кажется, Суни, но в темноте Чонин толком не мог разобрать. Шершавый язык коснулся щеки, раз-другой, и Чонин заплакал, заскулил от накатившей безысходности.</p><p>Он пролежал в кровати до возвращения Минхо — так и не нашёл в себе сил встать и пойти в ванную. Лежал и слушал, как звенели ключи в прихожей, мурлыкали кошки (кажется-Cуни не пошла встречать хозяина, а осталась лежать с Чонином), как открылась и закрылась дверца холодильника.</p><p>Минхо заглянул к нему в комнату и замер на пороге — с каким-то абсолютно потрясённым выражением на лице.</p><p>Чонин даже представлять не хотел, как должен выглядеть, весь в подсохших разводах крови, испорченном свитере, с заплаканными и опухшими глазами.</p><p>— Привет, хён, — слабым голосом поздоровался он, и кажется-Суни лизнула кончик его носа.</p><p>*</p><p>На шее остались две крошечные точки — они быстро заживали, но кожа вокруг всё ещё оставалась порозовевшей и очень чувствительной. Чонин и сам не осознавал, что инстинктивно тянулся к шее, чтобы прикоснуться к месту укуса, пока в один из дней не поймал на себе взгляд Минхо — абсолютно нечитаемый, а от того особенно тревожный взгляд.</p><p>Чан не писал, и в глубине души Чонин сходил с ума от страха, что на этом всё и закончится, что стоило им вновь найти друг друга, как придётся расстаться. Он всё испортил, и сам был в этом виноват, но его не оставляла надежда на то, что это ещё не окончательно, что всё ещё можно исправить…</p><p>Минхо ничего не сказал ни в тот вечер, ни после — отвел Чонина в душ, помог переодеться и обработать рану. Произошедшее Чонин помнил плохо, детали терялись или казались размытыми и только изредка будто выплывали из густого тумана. Он не был до конца уверен, это какой-то побочный эффект вампирского укуса или это всё последствия сильного эмоционального стресса — он просто знал, что ему было очень плохо и больно, и только эти примитивные, общие слова могли хоть как-то передать его состояние.</p><p>Чан не писал — и Чонин гипнотизировал окно с их диалогом перед сном, когда ехал в автобусе в универ или с пар, когда стоял в очереди в магазине, когда бездельничал дома, когда ждал сообщения от Минхо, когда слушал музыку, когда собирался позвонить маме, когда набирал текст — огромную простынь или всего пару слов — и не мог найти в себе решимость его отправить.</p><p>Что бы он сказал? Извини? У Чонина всегда неважно было со словами, и по корейскому он вечно получал плохие отметки — особенно за эссе. А теперь нужно было найти в себе те самые, искренние, чтобы Чан точно понял…</p><p>Чан бы смог — если не сообщением в Какао, то песней.</p><p>«Прости что» начинал Чонин, и мысль обрывалась. Слишком много сожаления в нём было, слишком много бесполезных громких чувств. Всё было не то, и казалось, что он пытался объяснить грамматику английского, когда не видел ничего, кроме алфавита.<br/>
Чан не писал — и Чонин не писал тоже.</p><p>Надпись на телефоне оповестила о начале новой недели, потом следующей. От укуса остались только два крошечных шрама, а Чонин продолжал время от времени тянуться к шее, чтобы дотронуться до них, надавить на кожу пальцем.</p><p>Может, и было в этом что-то нездоровое, но Чонин не хотел об этом задумываться.</p><p>В четверг пришло сообщение: Чан дал ссылку на новость о каком-то хип-хоп концерте. Среди имён участников Чонин нашёл знакомое 3RACHA и на секунду он почти поверил, что всё в порядке.</p><p>Чан написал «буду рад, если придёшь».</p><p>Чонин ответил «я буду», хотя пальцы так и тянулись к буквам — п, р, о, с, т, и.</p><p>Потом добавил «ты же обещал познакомить с хёнами».</p><p>Он очень надеялся, что Чан поймёт.</p><p>В пятницу в семь он был у клуба где-то на отшибе Хондэ. Улица была почти пустая, только ярко-горели вывески кафешек и ресторанов на другой стороне дороги, но в клубе было людно. Для своих, наверное, подумал Чонин, и от этой мысли стало немного легче.</p><p>Он не был уверен, пропустят ли его, учитывая, что ему было только девятнадцать, но девушка на входе только мельком глянула на его ID и, улыбнувшись, кивнула в сторону лестницы, уходившей вниз.</p><p>В новости не было указано время выступления 3RACHA, поэтому он пришёл к самому началу. Занимать столик единолично Чонин постеснялся и в итоге забился в угол недалеко от сцены.</p><p>Казалось, что все пришли со знакомыми, большими компаниями или парочками, и Чонин особенно остро почувствовал своё одиночество и какую-то непричастность к происходящему. У него была робкая надежда, что Чан встретит его или просто напишет, чтобы узнать приехал ли он, но телефон молчал, и Чонин сам написал ему сообщение после того, как закончилось выступление первого парня, который представился то ли БиАем, то ли БиВаем.</p><p>Сообщение так и осталось непрочитанным — наверное, Чан был занят, в конце концов, у него был концерт или ещё какие-то важные дела.</p><p>3RACHA появились на сцене только через час, и Чонин понял, что ему разобьют сердце, стоило заиграть первому треку.</p><p>Чан не успел ничего зачитать, а Чонин уже влюбился в него — снова в него влюбился.<br/>
Они все трое, казалось, были рождены для сцены, принадлежали ей, три фигуры в чёрном, с микрофонами в руках. Они были крутыми и далёкими, хотя их разделяли от толпы всего метра полтора.</p><p>После стольких рассказов Чана у Чонина даже не возникло вопросов, кто из них кто.<br/>
Со Чанбин, невысокий и серьёзный, будто разрастался до размеров клуба, заполняя собой, своим чуть хрипловатым голосом всё помещение. Его было так много, что казалось, каждое его слово впечатывало Чонина в стену — столько там было силы и страсти.</p><p>Хан Джисон оказался в тысячу раз ужаснее, чем Чан его описывал. Он классно читал, классно пел, классно держался на сцене.</p><p>Когда первый трек закончился, Хан Джисон опустил микрофон, подошёл к самому краю сцены и улыбнулся — и обессилевшее сердце Чонина пропустило очередной удар.</p><p>А ещё был Чан, который всё кивал в такт музыке и улыбался одними губами. Он наслаждался моментом, а Чонин не мог оторвать от него глаз. Нет, это не было вампирским очарованием — только бесконечная чанова харизма.</p><p>Чонин до сих пор искренне считал, что Чан родился, чтобы сиять.</p><p>Кажется, никого не смутило, что в клубе выступал вампир, а может, в этой тусовке к такому уже давно привыкли. Спутать Чана с человеком было невозможно, настолько по-другому он смотрелся рядом с Джисоном и Чанбином. И всё-таки именно вместе они звучали лучше всего, строчка цеплялась за строчку, голоса сменяли друг друга или звучали в унисон, а Чонину всё казалось, что за крутыми, полными смысла текстами, он слышал что-то ещё.</p><p>Глупо было надеяться, что Чан его заметит, но Чонин никогда и не был особо умным.</p><p>Они отыграли свой блок и, поблагодарив пришедших, скрылись за сценой. Чонин плохо понимал, что с собой делать, стоило ли ему оставаться дальше или лучше было поехать домой. Он предупредил Минхо, что хотел сходить на концерт, но тот наверняка всё понял, понял, что Чонин собирался увидеться с Чаном.</p><p>Сообщение продолжало висеть непрочитанным, и грудь неприятно кольнуло разочарованием.</p><p>У бара было тесно, но Чонин смог пробиться между столпившимся там народом и заказать самый дешёвый коктейль в меню. Он даже не посмотрел, что там было — просто ткнул пальцем в строчку с подходящим ценником.</p><p>Алкоголь обжёг язык, горячей волной скатился по горлу в желудок. Стало противно от себя — Чонин никогда не был такой тряпкой. Его любили за лёгкий характер и дурацкие шутки, за то, что он никогда не парился по пустякам и во всём искал положительные стороны.</p><p>Последние недели были тяжёлыми. Можно было бы спихнуть всё на Чана и его вампирскую сущность, но Чонин был уверен, что это в нём самом что-то сломалось в какой-то момент, а он и не заметил.</p><p>После первого коктейля Чонин заказал ещё один — хотелось как-то притупить разбушевавшиеся эмоции, усыпить сердце, которое собакой тоскливо надрывалось последние дни.</p><p>У конца стойки освободился один из высоких стульев, и Чонин, забравшись на него, подпёр ладонью щеку. На дне стакана плескались остатки коктейля, и Чонин повертел его в руках, наблюдая затем, как остаются рыжеватые разводы на стекле.</p><p>Голова была ватная. Ощущение было не то чтобы особо приятным — просто лучше, чем ноющая боль где-то в груди. Можно было заказать такси и поехать домой, упасть под бок к Минхо, ластиться к нему вместе с кошками.</p><p>Чонин так отвлёкся на эту мысль, что не сразу почувствовал приближение вампира, а когда он наконец заметил сгустившуюся ауру, было уже поздно — Чан стоял рядом, уже без банданы, в которой он выступал, но его лицо всё ещё немного блестело от пота.</p><p>— Пришёл, — сказал Чан и осторожно протянул к нему руку.</p><p>Чонин кивнул и переплёл их пальцы вместе.</p><p>Чан потянул его со стула и повёл куда-то в сторону выхода. Они выбрались на улицу — в холодную зимнюю ночь. После душноты клуба было особенно хорошо, хотя Чонин был уверен, что Минхо разозлился бы, если бы увидел его в таком виде. Чан увёл его за угол здания, чтобы спрятаться от ветра, а потом притянул Чонина к себе и долго-долго вглядывался в его лицо.</p><p>Чонин не решался заговорить — такой сосредоточенный у Чана был вид.</p><p>— Хорошо, что ты пришёл, — сказал Чан и, подавшись вперёд, прижался к чониновому лбу своим. — Я так боялся, что ты не придёшь.</p><p>Чонин коротко покачал головой.</p><p>— Я хотел извиниться, — начал Чонин, но Чан перебил его:</p><p>— Я не должен был соглашаться, — торопливо проговорил он. — Я не должен был встречаться с тобой после самого первого раза и тем более… — он замолк и закусил губу, будто не мог продолжить — или просто не знал как.</p><p>— Чани-хён, — имя привычно соскользнуло с губ, но улыбка Чана, болезненная и несчастная, была совсем незнакомой.</p><p>Чан дотронулся до его шеи — ровно там, где под кофтой ещё отдавались фантомной болью два шрама. Он выглядел как человек, осознавший, что совершил какую-то страшную ошибку, и понимающий, что ему предстоит жалеть о ней всю оставшуюся жизнь. Его лицо исказила некрасивая гримаса, и Чан, будто почувствовав это, торопливо отвернулся.</p><p>Смотреть на него было невыносимо, и Чонин подумал, что заплачет. Он никогда не был плаксой, ни разбитые колени, ни разбитое сердце не были достойной причиной для его слёз, но на пьяную голову мысль об этом уже не была какой-то особенно постыдной.</p><p>— Нет, — выдохнул Чонин, почти прорычал, и если он и заплакал, то лишь от бессильной ярости. Грудь жгло огнём, лицо горело, но всё это было неважно, потому что Чонин отказывался—</p><p>— Нет, — повторил он твёрже, и Чан понял, в этот раз он точно всё понял.</p><p>Холодная ладонь скользнула по шее вверх, тронула чонинов подбородок и накрыла мокрую от слёз щеку.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, не надо, — попросил Чан тихо. Чонин слабо кивнул. — Пойдём умоем тебя и познакомим с хёнами?</p><p>Джисон и Чанбин ждали их у кафе напротив клуба. Чанбин, кажется, слишком легко оделся и быстро замёрз, поэтому смешно топтался на месте и вообще выглядел не особо грозно по сравнению с тем, каким он казался на сцене.</p><p>На Джисоне была смешная шапка-ушанка, которую он всё время дёргал за уши, а ещё он не переставая улыбался, и это было так заразительно, что Чонин сдался почти мгновенно.</p><p>Они купили по горячему кофе и пошли к метро — всю дорогу до него Чанбин с Джисоном перетягивали Чонина между собой, словно игрушку.</p><p>— Миленький, — неожиданно высоким, полным неприкрытого восторга голосом заявлял Чанбин и щупал Чонина за локоть.</p><p>Джисон кивал, соглашаясь, и жаловался на Чана, который так долго их не знакомил.</p><p>— Мы не виделись шесть лет и встретились совсем недавно, — пытался оправдывать Чан, но Чанбин только зло зыркал на него своими чёрными глазищами.</p><p>Они распрощались у метро — Чанбин с Джисоном были соседями по квартире, и ехать им надо было совсем в другую сторону. Они клятвенно пообещали, что ещё выгуляют Чонина, а Чанбин отдельно заверил его, что они всегда готовы прийти на помощь и вырвать его из цепких вампирских ручонок.</p><p>Чан обречённо качал головой.</p><p>И улыбался.</p><p>— Забери меня к себе, — сказал Чонин, когда Джисон с Чанбином наконец скрылись из виду.</p><p>Чан долгое мгновение смотрел куда-то в сторону, а потом всё-таки взял Чонина за руку и повёл за собой, чтобы поймать такси.</p><p>Машина нашлась быстро. Они устроились на заднем сиденье, и всю дорогу Чонин просидел со сжатыми кулаками — так сильно ему хотелось протянуть руку и дотронуться до Чана.</p><p>Если бы Чан был человеком, можно было бы положить ладонь ему на бедро, провести ею вверх, к самому паху…</p><p>Чонин слишком плохо понимал, что испытывал Чан — да и чувствовал ли он что-нибудь вообще.</p><p>Он так и не осмелился спросить, умер ли тогда Чан.</p><p>Через пятнадцать минут они выбрались из машины на тротуар. После тёплого салона холод мгновенно пробрал до костей, даже сквозь плотную куртку и свитер, и Чонин поёжился.</p><p>Хёнджина не было, и Чонин не очень понял, что чувствовал по этому поводу. С одной стороны, он ужасно хотел побыть наедине с Чаном, с другой, такая перспектива по-своему пугала.</p><p>Мысли то и дело возвращались к тому вечеру, и у Чонина каждый раз начинало теплеть в животе, стоило вспомнить, как Чан навалился на него, как укусил…</p><p>Алкоголь уже давно выветрился из крови, и Чонин почти жалел, что не выпил больше. Он даже подумал спросить Чана, но в итоге не решился.</p><p>Чан отвёл его в спальню и усадил на край кровати.</p><p>Он казался каким-то нервным, и это мало походило на него.</p><p>— Ты кончил тогда, — сказал Чан без выражения, и Чонин не придумал ничего лучшего, чем просто кивнуть.</p><p>Чан прикрыл глаза на несколько секунд, между бровей залегла хмурая складка.</p><p>Чан сказал:</p><p>— Я хочу сделать тебе хорошо.</p><p>Чонин сглотнул ставшую вязкой слюну.</p><p>Чан спросил:</p><p>— Можно?</p><p>В его взгляде было столько живых сырых эмоций, что Чонин страдальчески застонал.</p><p>Слишком много.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Чонин и облизнул пересохшие губы.</p><p>Чан помог ему снять штаны и бельё, аккуратно сложил носки на стуле. Свитер Чонин стянул сам, скомкал и бросил куда-то в сторону шкафа.</p><p>Было жарко, и оттого каждое прикосновение Чана казалось лишь ярче.</p><p>Они не успели даже поцеловаться, а у Чонина так крепко стояло, что член почти прижимался к животу.</p><p>Чан опрокинул его на кровать, упал сверху, целовал долго-долго — лицо, плечи, грудь, а потом долгие минут пять просто вылизывал его шею в месте укуса. Чонина била дрожь, и то и дело он дёргался всем телом и делал очередной дрожащий выдох.</p><p>Потом Чан перевернул его на живот и поставил на четвереньки, подхватил его под живот и притянул ближе. Смазка нашлась между матрасом и кроватью.</p><p>— Греть придётся тебе, — сказал Чан, и его голос звучал виновато.</p><p>Чонин выдавил смазку себе в ладонь, растёр в пальцах, а потом завёл руку за спину и, насколько смог, смазал анус.</p><p>Чан позади него не дышал и не двигался — о чём он думал, оставалось только догадываться.</p><p>Чонин очень надеялся, ему нравилось то, что он видел перед собой.</p><p>Чан провёл пальцами у него между ягодиц, тронул влажный от смазки вход. Руки у него были холодные, но не настолько, чтобы это было неприятно.</p><p>Первый палец толкнулся в анус и почти сразу проскользнул внутрь до самого конца. Чонин прижался щекой к подушке и считал про себя секунды в надежде, что это поможет ему расслабиться.</p><p>Чан не торопился.</p><p>Чонин несколько раз сбивался со счёта, потому что Чан то трахал его медленно-медленно, то начинал очень быстро двигать пальцем внутри него. Простата нашлась быстро, и Чонин крупно вздрагивал каждый раз, когда Чан задевал её.</p><p>Потом был второй палец и то, как крепко в один момент Чан сжал его бедро.</p><p>Как наклонился и просунул язык между разведённых пальцев.</p><p>Чонин завертелся ужом, попытался вырваться, но Чан держал мёртвой хваткой, и Чонин бы засмеялся, правда, только он едва мог дышать. От стыда пылало лицо, но ему было приятно, и Чонин сдался — обессиленно ткнулся лбом в сложенные руки и тихо скулил.</p><p>Он забыл о том, что пытался считать секунды.</p><p>От каждого движения в заднице громко хлюпало, но в какой-то момент Чонин перешёл ту грань, когда ему ещё могло быть стыдно. На головке члена собирались крупные капли смазки, и Чонин очень хотел подрочить, но был уверен, что Чан не позволит ему так просто кончить.</p><p>Он совсем перестал понимать, сколько прошло времени — Чан как будто задался целью довести его до беспамятства.</p><p>Несколько раз Чонину казалось, что он вот-вот кончит, но каждый раз не хватало совсем немного, и он только недовольно стонал в подушку.</p><p>В какой-то момент Чан добавил третий палец — тот проскользнул внутрь так легко, что у Чонина закружилась голова от мысли, насколько он растянут. До этого он никогда не пробовал больше двух пальцев — и тем более не позволял никому другому делать с ним что-то подобное.</p><p>В какой-то момент Чан остановился и, потянувшись, просто положил Чонину на лоб ладонь, и тот тихонько застонал — такой приятно-прохладной она была.</p><p>— Как ты? — спросил Чан, и Чонин неожиданно для себя затрясся от смеха. В этом был весь Чан — и момент он выбрал абсолютно потрясающий.</p><p>— Если хочешь меня убить, то продолжай, — прохрипел Чонин, и Чан, хмыкнув, звонко шлёпнул его по ягодице.</p><p>В какой-то момент чувство времени у Чонина окончательно атрофировалось, он не понимал, сколько это уже длится — и когда оно закончится. Из-под потяжелевших век он смотрел на стену, но картинка казалось размытой, нечёткой. Влажная от пота наволочка липла к щеке, бёдра тряслись, но пальцы Чана, словно маятник, ходили взад-вперёд.</p><p>Чонин кончил, так и не прикоснувшись к себе.</p><p>Чан перевернул его на спину, устроился у него между ног и вылизал его член и живот.<br/>
— Придётся встать, пока я буду менять постельное, хорошо? — спросил он потом и погладил Чонина по волосам.</p><p>Тот кивнул и кое-как сел на краю кровати. Тело будто налилось тяжестью, и Чонин страшно хотел просто лечь и заснуть.</p><p>Чан помог ему подняться и довёл до душа.</p><p>— Справишься сам? — спросил он и поцеловал Чонина в щеку, прежде чем вернуться в спальню.</p><p>Когда Чонин выбрался из ванной, Чан был на кухне и с готовностью протянул ему полный стакан холодной воды. Чонин осушил его залпом, а потом приник к Чану, прижался к нему всем телом. Чан наконец переоделся в домашнее, и Чонин не удержался, потёрся щекой о его плечо.</p><p>Кожа горела, и до сих пор казалось, что у него между ягодиц мокро от смазки, хотя Чонин старательно всё вымыл под душем. Произошедшее казалось горячечным сном, совсем не верилось, что они на самом деле…</p><p>Думать об этом дальше Чонин не решался.</p><p>Потяжелевший, чуть поплывший взгляд Чана обжёг щеку, и Чонин почувствовал, как снова начал краснеть.</p><p>Он даже не успел прикоснуться к Чану, не попытался как-то ответить — и не был уверен, что мог. От осознания этого становилось горько, но Чонин не знал, какими словами начать разговор об этом.</p><p>Чан за руку увлёк его в спальню, подтолкнул к кровати.</p><p>— Ты устал, — сказал Чан мягко, и только после его слов Чонин по-настоящему понял, насколько вымотался. — Ложись спать.</p><p>Чонин послушно забрался под одеяло — бельё было совсем свежим, хрустким и слабо пахло кондиционером. Чан лёг рядом, притянул Чонина к груди и положил ладонь ему на основание шеи.</p><p>— Будешь сторожить мой сон? — спросил Чонин и широко зевнул.</p><p>Чан смешливо хмыкнул.</p><p>— Буду, — пообещал он, и Чонин, закрыв глаза, почти сразу же заснул.</p><p>А потом пришли кошмары.</p><p>*</p><p>Чонин проснулся от страха. Дёрнулся, открыл глаза, уставился в далёкий потолок. Комната была залита серым утренним светом, и Чонин поёжился от холода.</p><p>Чан лежал рядом и наблюдал за ним встревоженным взглядом. Чонин выдохнул, попытался расслабиться, но вновь закрыть глаза не решился.</p><p>— Кажется, я не справился, — пробормотал Чан, и Чонин, слабо улыбнувшись, подкатился к нему под бок.</p><p>Чан был совсем холодный, словно каменный, обниматься с ним было как обниматься с надгробием, но в его прикосновениях чувствовалась совсем другая, особенная теплота.</p><p>— Попробуешь поспать ещё немного? Сейчас только шесть.</p><p>Чонин покачал головой.</p><p>— Уже не засну, — он бросил взгляд на прямоугольник окна, частично прикрытый плотными шторами. — Скоро рассвет.</p><p>— Пойдёшь на пары? — Чан сел на кровати и зашарил ногами по полу в поисках тапочек.</p><p>Чонин угукнул.</p><p>— И так после встречи с тобой посещаемость упала, — он нехотя сбросил с себя одеяло и тоже сел на краю постели. Пол неприятно холодил босые ступни. — А ты вроде как должен был положительно влиять на меня.</p><p>Чан зашаркал в сторону двери, но остановился рядом с Чонином и взъерошил ему волосы пятернёй.</p><p>— Раньше — может быть, — сказал он. — А сейчас я тебя только порчу… — его голос опустился до шёпота, и Чан наклонился, чтобы быстро поцеловать Чонина в уголок рта.</p><p>Какой он всё-таки был крышесносный, головокружительный — Чонин крепко зажмурился, пытаясь унять внезапную дрожь. Выбираться из постели перехотелось совсем.</p><p>Пока Чонин отогревался под душем, Чан приготовил ему простенький завтрак. Чонин вообще был удивлён, что кухней ещё пользовались, а в холодильнике нашлись пригодные для человека продукты, но в итоге рассудил, что они наверняка покупались для Джисона с Чанбином.</p><p>Он клевал свой жареный рис с кимчи и ждал, когда кофе немного остынет, а Чан неторопливо читал новости на побитом айпаде. Вид у него был задумчивый, наверное, как-то так Чан обычно выглядел, когда делал музыку. Чонин засмотрелся на него немного, на его усталое лицо с широким носом и расслабленным ртом. Тревога, мучившая Чонина во сне, начала отступать, уступая место чувству спокойствия и защищённости.</p><p>Чан скосил на него взгляд, улыбнулся и вновь вернулся к чтению.</p><p>Что ему снилось, Чонин почти не помнил, но сон был реалистичный, а потому особенно страшный. Там не было каких-то ужасов, смертей или монстров, просто Чонин бежал, но куда или от кого — в этом он не был уверен. Что больше всего тревожило так это то, что во сне был Чан, и, как бы Чонин ни старался гнать прочь подобные мысли, существовала большая вероятность, что убегал он именно от Чана.</p><p>Не было монстров, да?</p><p>Резко пропал аппетит, и Чонин только силой воли смог заставить себя доесть, потом в несколько глотков выхлебал свой кофе.</p><p>Он чувствовал себя страшно виноватым перед Чаном, а подсознание будто издевалось над ним, подбрасывало какие-то безумные картинки. Хотелось выбраться из собственной головы, сбежать и спрятаться, и мысли снова возвращались к сегодняшнему сну…</p><p>— Плохо себя чувствуешь? — спросил Чан. Чонин и не заметил, что тот оторвался от экрана и, кажется, уже пару минут разглядывал его.</p><p>Чонин тяжело вздохнул:</p><p>— Дурацкий сон. Сразу задал настроение на весь день.</p><p>Чан понимающе кивнул, потом убрал со стола посуду.</p><p>— Вызову тебе такси до универа, — он достал из кармана штанов телефон и забарабанил пальцами по экрану.</p><p>В коридоре послышались шаги, и на кухне появился встрёпанный Хёнджин.</p><p>— Утречко, — мрачно поздоровался он и направился прямиком к холодильнику. Распахнув дверь, он с минуту просто стоял, облокотившись о холодильник и разглядывал его содержимое. Потом наконец вытащил прозрачный пакет, наполненный тёмной жидкостью — Чонин даже не сразу понял, что это была кровь — и упал на соседний стул.</p><p>— Ты давно вернулся, хён? — осторожно поинтересовался Чонин.</p><p>— Часа два назад? Пока некоторые развлекаются со своими хорошенькими бойфрендами, кое-кому приходится впахивать изо всех сил, — он потянулся к металлическим соломинкам, стоявшим в стакане посреди стола, и, взяв одну, проткнул ей пакет.</p><p>— Ты выбираешься на работу в лучшем случае раз в неделю, — закатил глаза Чан, и Хёнджин возмущённо всосал в себя полпакета.</p><p>— На этой неделе я сходил дважды, — обиженно пробормотал он, и Чонин, не выдержав, прыснул от смеха.</p><p>— И кем ты работаешь? — осторожно спросил он, отсмеявшись.</p><p>Хёнджин скосил глаза в сторону и, поджав губы, ответил:</p><p>— Грузчиком.</p><p>Чонин охнул:</p><p>— Да ладно.</p><p>— Ночным грузчиком, — поправил Чан, и на чонинов взгляд только пожал плечами: — Я вообще-то тоже.</p><p>— Это самая невампирская работа на свете, — заявил Чонин, и на секунду ему показалось, что Хёнджин его убьёт.</p><p>— Ну, я ненадолго подался в айдолы, — неохотно признался Хёнджин. — Но подумал, что не хочу, чтобы родители узнали, — он сделал неопределённый жест рукой, но Чонин всё прекрасно понял.</p><p>Наверное, он бы тоже не хотел, чтобы семья и друзья узнали о том, что он стал вампиром. Даже сейчас, близко пообщавшись с двумя вампирами, эта мысль казалась какой-то странно постыдной.</p><p>— Может, лет через восемьдесят, когда никого не станет, — сказал Хёнджин, и его голос зазвенел от застарелой тоски.</p><p>Чонину стало страшно неловко за то, что он вообще затеял этот разговор.</p><p>Хёнджин допил кровь и выбросил пакет в мусорное ведро в углу, помахал на прощанье смешно растопыренной ладонью.</p><p>— После хорошего ужина можно и вздремнуть часик, — важно сообщил он, остановившись на пороге кухни, и лениво потянулся, заняв своими бесконечными конечностями весь дверной проём.</p><p>Чан зашикал на него, и Хёнджин удалился в сторону своей комнаты.</p><p>Сразу стало как-то тихо, и Чонин нервно улыбнулся, поймав на себе взгляд Чана.</p><p>— Собирайся, хорошо? — сказал тот и пошёл в ванную.</p><p>Комната у Чана была холодная — и только теперь Чонин понял насколько. Подумалось, что это не случайно, может, вампиры любят холод? Может, Чонин как-нибудь спросит. Не Чана, так Хёнджина. Почему-то казалось, что спросить у Хёнджина о чём-то, связанном с вампирами, будет намного проще.</p><p>Это раньше можно было совсем любой вопрос задать Чану — и тот бы попытался ответить, исходя из своих знаний и опыта. А теперь…</p><p>Чонин так и не понял, что же так изменило их. Нет, то, что Чан оказался вампиром, безусловно было важным, но едва ли в этом была причина этой изменившейся динамики. Чонин надеялся, что со временем они справятся.</p><p>В конце концов, шесть лет — это долгий срок. Если постараться, можно начать новую жизнь и стать кем-то совсем другим. А они тогдашние перестанут существовать окончательно.</p><p>Чонин, кутаясь в свитер, выбрался в коридор, где его уже ждал собранный Чан.</p><p>— Такси будет через пять минут, — сказал он и, сделав шаг ближе, взял чониново лицо в свои большие ладони.</p><p>— Не хочу уезжать, — признался Чонин и прикрыл глаза. В чановых руках он чувствовал себя в абсолютной безопасности, и от того сегодняшний сон казался ещё абсурднее.</p><p>— Я знаю, — Чан невесомо коснулся губами его век, одного за другим. — Ты можешь остаться у меня на пару дней. Потом я ненадолго пропаду.</p><p>— Работа? — спросил Чонин, и Чан кивнул. — Мне надо будет заехать за вещами.</p><p>— Я встречу тебя, — пообещал Чан, и Чонин заулыбался.</p><p>Он слишком быстро привык к тому, что теперь его встречали после учёбы и подработки и провожали до дома. Он слишком привык, что в его жизни вдруг стало так много Чана.</p><p>Мелькнула мысль о Минхо, и Чонин прикусил губу, злясь на самого себя.</p><p>Слишком увлёкся.</p><p>Чан передал ему куртку, помог поправить сбившийся капюшон. Вместе они спустились на первый этаж, и Чан довёл его до такси, ждавшего на углу дома.</p><p>— Увидимся вечером? — спросил Чонин.</p><p>Чан не ответил, но его ровная, тёплая улыбка была круче любых самых громких слов.</p><p>*</p><p>Ночью его снова настигли кошмары.</p><p>Чан разбудил его, обеспокоенный, совсем бледный в тусклом свете луны.</p><p>— Что тебя так мучает? — тихо спросил он, и Чонин отчаянно замотал головой.</p><p>— Я не увидел, — смог сказать он, и неожиданно понял, что это правда. Сон был тот же, и от него противно сдавливало грудь, будто на ней лежал тяжёлый холодный камень. Чонин снова бежал, нёсся сломя голову по городу, не оглядывался. Он задыхался, горло рвало от боли, на глазах выступили слёзы, и этот забег казался бесконечным — наверное, он бы с большей вероятностью убил Чонина, чем какое-то мифическое чудовище.</p><p>Чонин не знал, что было у него за спиной.</p><p>И очень боялся об этом думать.</p><p>— Я всегда буду здесь, — сказал Чан, и Чонин услышал «я всегда буду здесь, чтобы поддержать тебя».</p><p>Он кивнул и прижался лбом к чановому плечу. Почти сразу сон навалился на него сзади, ударил в затылок, и Чонин провалился в блаженную темноту. Ему больше ничего не снилось до самого утра.</p><p>После утреннего душа он переоделся в чистые домашние вещи — тёплые спортивные штаны и потрёпанную футболку, из которой он уже по-хорошему давно вырос, но Чонин был немного сентиментален, когда дело касалось подобного.</p><p>Чан был в гостиной — неспешно листал каналы на телевизоре, но его взгляд был устремлён в пустоту, будто он о чём-то сильно задумался.</p><p>Заметив Чонина, замершего в дверном проёме, он поднял голову, и удивлённо заморгал.</p><p>— Ты её до сих пор носишь? — наконец спросил Чан, и какая-то новая, голая эмоция мелькнула на его лице.</p><p>— Ага, — внезапно засмущавшись, кивнул Чонин. — Моя любимая.</p><p>Он опустил взгляд и нервно огладил перед футболки. Уши горели, но на лицо лезла тупая довольная улыбка. Он скосил глаза на Чана, и уловил в уголках его губ тень точно такой же улыбки.</p><p>Футболку Чан подарил ему на день рождения — она была ужасно крутая, с принтом, который придумал сам Чан, и огромная для тогдашнего Чонина. В записке, приложенном к посылке, Чан сказал, что футболку брал специально на вырост, и поэтому желал Чонину вырасти высоким и классным.</p><p>Кое с чем Чонин и вправду справился.</p><p>Уже вечером на пороге квартиры Чан поймал его в объятия, прижался своим ртом к губам Чонина. Поцелуй вышел жадный и тягучий — Чонин поплыл почти сразу же, привалился к Чану, мол, делай со мной, что хочешь, я готов, я согласен… Чан сводил с ума, в его руках Чонин ощущал себя особенным, а это было опасное, очень опасное чувство.</p><p>На прощание Чан взял чониново лицо в ладони и тронул его лоб своим.</p><p>— Чонин, — тихо и серьёзно позвал Чан, и сердце Чонина заметалось, затрепетало — к нему, к нему—</p><p>В повисшем между ними молчании Чонин услышал всё, что Чан хотел ему сказать, а может, ему так только показалось.</p><p>Я люблю тебя, хотел сказать Чонин, но не смог, потому что этого было мало, Чонин просто не знал таких слов, которые бы смогли вместить в себя всё, что он чувствовал к Чану. Медийное, плоское «люблю» горчило на языке и пыталось сорваться уже который раз, и, может, Чан бы всё понял, но эта строчка навсегда бы испортила их совместный трек.</p><p>Чонин улыбнулся этой мысли и, поймав на себе чанов взгляд, только пожал плечами.</p><p>— Скоро увидимся, да? — спросил он, уже выйдя за порог чановой квартиры.</p><p>Чан медленно кивнул. Что-то было особенное в его взгляде сегодня, странная смесь нежности и грусти.</p><p>Чонин выбрался на улицу и жадно вдохнул морозный вечерний воздух. Вдоль улицы горели фонари, многоэтажки перемигивались светом в окнах. Чонин двинул в сторону остановки, но вдруг качнулся, потеряв равновесие, и едва удержался на ногах. Слабость, мучившая его сегодня весь день, будто достигла пика, стоило ему выйти из дома. Его трясло, и Чонин бросил взгляд на подъезд позади себя, подумал, может, стоило вернуться…</p><p>Нет, сказал голос в его голове.</p><p>И Чонин знал, что он был прав.</p><p>Только сейчас он понял, что ему было знакомо это ощущение — он не раз до этого улавливал его отголоски. Парализующий страх сдавливал сердце, сковывал мёртвым холодом, а тело становилось ватным и отказывалось слушаться, будто и принадлежало не ему… Только раньше эти страх и ужас шли от тени, скрывающейся в ночи, а теперь оно шло изнутри, словно кто-то злой и опасный спрятался у него под сердцем.</p><p>Долгую минуту Чонин приходил в себя, а потом бросился к остановке. Он задыхался, на лбу выступили капли пота, и Чонин чувствовал себя больным и беспомощным.</p><p>Его автобус пришёл почти сразу, и Чонин был счастлив — он бы не выдержал даже пары минут ожидания, когда его голова была занята мыслями о… он не хотел договаривать это даже в своей голове, не хотел подбирать слова, которые бы описывали происходящее с ним точнее.</p><p>Рука потянулась к телефону, открыла контакт Чана, но Чонин понял, что не может, НЕ МОЖЕТНЕ МОЖЕТ—</p><p>Позвонил Минхо — словно почувствовал, что он Чонину сейчас очень-очень нужен.<br/>
Как тогда, когда он в первый раз увидел Чана.</p><p>— Хён, — выдохнул Чонин и вдруг понял, что плачет.</p><p>— Что случилось? Где ты? Мне приехать? — тут же завалил его вопросами Минхо.<br/>
Чонин слушал его встревоженный, хорошо знакомый голос, согнувшись на сиденье и прижавшись лбом к своим коленям. Хотелось стать маленьким и незаметным, сжаться до точки, чтобы ничто в этом мире уже не трогало и не пугало его.</p><p>— Не волнуйся, хён, — выдохнул он дрожащим голосом. — Я домой еду. Через полчаса встречай.</p><p>Минхо молчал в трубку, будто настороженно прислушивался.</p><p>Потом тяжело вздохнул:</p><p>— Хорошо, разогрею ужин к твоему приходу.</p><p>В этом был весь Минхо — он точно знал, когда не стоило пытаться заводить разговор и продолжать расспросы. Чониново сердце сжалось от какой-то тотальной, болезненной благодарности — надо было сказать Минхо, как же он был важен и как Чонину повезло, что они вообще знакомы…</p><p>Минхо ждал его у подъезда — стоял в куртке, накинутой поверх домашней одежды, и курил. Чонин честно и не помнил, когда в последний раз видел его с сигаретой — в какой-то момент Минхо просто перестал курить. Наверное, он сильно разнервничался, раз вновь взялся за это.</p><p>Завидев Чонина, Минхо затушил сигарету и пошёл ему навстречу — поймал на полпути в объятья, попытался закружить, как будто Чонину было девять, а не девятнадцать, и он не вырос высоченной шпалой.</p><p>Чонину стало намного легче по дороге домой — под мерную тряску автобуса и песни DAY6 он успокоился и расслабился. От вида Минхо, такого домашнего и нелепого, заныло сердце, и Чонин прижался к нему теснее, ткнулся лицом ему в плечо. Казалось, что только сейчас он наконец проснулся от этого тихого затянувшегося кошмара и наконец оказался дома.</p><p>Минхо приготовил карри, от которого приятно жгло язык и горло и теплело в животе. Пока Чонин ужинал, Минхо всё слонялся по квартире — кормил кошек, щёлкал каналы по телевизору, кому-то написывал в Какао, но каждый раз, проходя мимо, он неизменно останавливался и ерошил Чонину волосы.</p><p>— А расчёсывать кто будет? — недовольны спросил Чонин, когда Минхо запустил пальцы ему в волосы снова.</p><p>— Могу и расчесать, работы на полминуты, — тут же отозвался Минхо и вытащил откуда-то из-под стола щётку для кошачьей шерсти. — Одним больше, одним меньше.</p><p>Чонин засмеялся в голос — в это мгновение ему было так легко и хорошо, что хотелось, чтобы оно длилось и длилось.</p><p>— Пойдёшь спать со мной, Чонин-а? — мягко спросил Минхо, тронув Чонина за плечо. Тот кивнул, взял Минхо за руку и повёл за собой в спальню.</p><p>Они упали на кровать, обнялись крепко — Чонин всегда был маленькой ложкой, хотя давно перерос Минхо.</p><p>— Не расскажешь? — спросил Минхо, и Чонин, закусив губу, долго думал, что ему ответить.</p><p>— Я боюсь, — сказал Чонин и встретился взглядом с Минхо. — Боюсь, что если скажу, то всё станет правдой.</p><p>Минхо погладил его по щеке тыльной стороной ладони.</p><p>— Отдыхай, — сказал он вместо того, чтобы продолжать разговор, и Чонин правда почувствовал, что страшно устал, но так и не понял отчего.</p><p>Минхо подтянул одеяло выше, накрывая их обоих, а потом коснулся губами чонинового лба, будто убаюкивая.</p><p>Будешь сторожить мой сон, хотел спросить Чонин, но вспомнил Чана, его бледное в предрассветном свете лицо, и на секунду его сердце предательски пропустило удар. Лицо мертвеца — оно смотрело на него с жалостью и нежностью, и Чонин, закрывая глаза, молился о том, чтобы не увидеть его во сне.</p><p>Ему было страшно засыпать, возвращаться в темноту, из которой не было выхода. Минхо осторожно поглаживал косточку на его запястье, и Чонин держался за это ощущение, как держится за трос аквалангист во время погружения в чёрную холодную воду.</p><p>Всё оказалось проще.</p><p>Этой ночью он совсем не видел снов.</p><p>*</p><p>Чан не сказал, сколько его не будет, и Чонин с тоской считал дни. Неделя прошла мимо — Чонин будто и не прожил её, а так, пролистал, потянулась вторая, и к вечеру пятницы Чонин уже бросил каждый час проверять телефон в ожидании сообщений от Чана.</p><p>Он скучал, но в остальном ему было хорошо, давно он не чувствовал в себе такой лёгкости, такой жажды жизни. Они с Минхо много гуляли в свободное время, ходили в кино по вечерам и даже как-то заглянули в клуб, чтобы уйти оттуда уже через полчаса, протрезвевшими, в прокуренной одежде.</p><p>Вместе они отпраздновали Рождество, обменялись подарками и посмотрели праздничные выпуски музыкальных шоу. Чонин заказал им острую курочку с колой и пиццу с пепперони, которую они в итоге начали только к ночи, когда она уже успела остыть. Чонин позвонил родителям, чтобы поздравить их с праздником, а потом полчаса слушал вздохи и причитания мамы Минхо, звонившей по фэйстайму: она всё сетовала, что Чонин растёт слишком быстро и вообще стал таким красавцем. Это было ужасно неловко, но приятно.</p><p>Минхо, сидевший рядом, положил голову Чонину на плечо и просто смотрел в камеру, широко и нежно улыбаясь. Вот уж кто был красавцем снаружи, а ещё лучился какой-то неповторимой внутренней красотой, и иногда казалось, что его правда охватывало едва уловимое сияние.</p><p>Спать легли поздно. Чонин был разомлевший, наевшийся и с готовностью нырнул в объятия Минхо. Чонин никогда особо не был тактильным, но к Минхо его тянуло со страшной силой, будто в его руках можно было спрятаться от всего мира. Они долго лежали в темноте — было тихо-тихо, хотя иногда Чонину казалось, что он слышит какую-то весёленькую рождественскую мелодию, но он всё не мог понять, откуда она доносится — с улицы или от кого-то из соседей.</p><p>В темноте ярко вспыхнул бледно-голубым светом экран телефона — Чонин потянулся к нему, зацепился взглядом за уведомление о новом сообщении от Чана в Какао. Чан писал, что хочет позвонить, если Чонин ещё не спит. Не сплю, торопливо набрал Чонин, и Чан прочитал сообщение почти сразу.</p><p>На звонок Чонин ответил почти мгновенно, перевернулся на бок, прижал телефон к уху. Глаза Минхо поблескивали в полумраке комнаты, и Чонин засмотрелся в них, будто его затянуло в глубокий омут.</p><p>— Привет, Чонин-а, — голос Чана в трубке звучал чуть глухо, но разборчиво. — У тебя всё хорошо?</p><p>Чонин улыбнулся.</p><p>— Угу, хён, — он чуть съехал по подушке вниз, чтобы было удобнее лежать. Минхо рядом лежал и не двигался, дышал совсем тихо, только глаза, чёрные, яркие блестели в темноте. Чонин немного засмущался из-за того, что Минхо мог слышать их разговор, но потом выдохнул, взял себя в руки — Минхо и так о нём почти всё знает, вот кому-кому, а ему точно можно этот разговор слышать. — Скучаю только — не думал, что тебя так долго не будет.</p><p>— Прости, — сказал Чан очень искренне, и Чонин всем сердцем захотел оказаться с ним рядом и обнять его.</p><p>Чан тяжело вздохнул, будто собравшись с духом и спросил:</p><p> — Как тебе спалось?</p><p>Чонин устало прикрыл глаза. Он догадывался, что Чан спросит об этом, но до последнего надеялся, что этого не произойдёт. Говорить правду не хотелось, а врать было бессмысленно — Чонин был уверен, что Чан бы его ложь сразу услышал, почуял, поэтому просто молчал, крепче сжав телефон в пальцах.</p><p>Правда была в том, что кошмары ушли почти сразу, как Чонин вернулся домой, а он, хоть и часто называл себя дураком, умел сложить два плюс два — и ненавидел себя за это.</p><p>Молчание растягивалось секунда за секундой — в какой-то момент Чонин почувствовал, как ободряюще сжались пальцы Минхо вокруг его запястья. Было страшно — не как от хоррора, а скорее, как от фильма-катастрофы, когда заранее знаешь, что случится что-то очень плохое, и ждёшь, и ждёшь, и ждёшь…</p><p>— Я думаю, это из-за твоей крови, — сказал Чан наконец, и от его слов Чонин вздрогнул всем телом, будто его ударили. — Я не должен был… — его голос сорвался, и между ними снова повисла тяжёлая пауза.</p><p>— Когда мы увидимся? — спросил Чонин, чувствуя, как подкатил к горлу болезненный горький ком.</p><p>Чан не отвечал долго — непростительно долго, на взгляд Чонина.</p><p>Потом сказал:</p><p>— Доброй ночи, Чонин-а.</p><p>И повесил трубку.</p><p>*</p><p>Это на самом деле был фильм-катастрофа, и по какой-то злой шутке судьбы Чонин исполнял в нём главную роль. Он ещё не знал, дотянет ли до конца, но его сердце заходилось от паники в предчувствии скорой боли — и если бы речь шла о боли физической. Он чувствовал, что вот-вот потеряет что-то очень важное — кого-то очень важного, что тот просто выскользнет из его жизни, как порой выскальзывает из неловких пальцев телефон и летит под ноги.</p><p>Чан исчез со всех радаров — будто его и не было. Сменил номер, удалился из Инстаграма, не читал чониновых сообщений. В отчаянной попытке узнать хоть что-нибудь Чонин даже съездил на их с Хёнджином квартиру, но она оказалось пустой.</p><p>Не работа, вдруг понял Чонин, не работой Чан занимался всё это время. Он готовился к бегству, строил план грандиозного побега из чониновой жизни. Он плохо понимал, плакать ему от этого или смеяться, поэтому просто приказал себе сцепить зубы и жить дальше.</p><p>Чан, наверное, хотел, как лучше, и это «как лучше» хоть и звучало похоже на «как раньше», на деле оказалось совсем другим. Чонин так и не понял, в какой момент они на самом деле стали друг для друга взаимоисключающими — да и даже если бы он знал это, то едва ли смог предотвратить.</p><p>Чонин очень старался, но в конечном итоге не нашёл ни Чана, ни того, кем он был раньше. Лето ушло, а вместе с ним ушло тепло чановой улыбки и его светлый нежный смех.</p><p>Их лето закончилось, ничего после себя не оставив.</p><p>3RACHA выпустили две новые песни на Соллаль — Чонин лежал в кровати, слушая их по кругу, и, может быть, его сердце сжималось на чановых строчках чуть чаще, чем на любых других.</p><p>Он был — и продолжал существовать где-то совсем рядом, но всё равно слишком далеко, чтобы Чонин мог до него добраться. Может, им правда было лучше порознь, но у Чонина так всё внутри ныло от боли, что он не мог этого понять.</p><p>Кошмаров больше не было — только тепло чужого тела, его привычный уже запах, приятная тяжесть руки, уютно устроившейся у Чонина на животе. Кошмаров больше не было — казалось, что Чонин жил внутри непрекращающегося кошмара.</p><p>Весь ужас заключался в том, что Чонин знал: он это переживёт. Когда всё это переболит и успокоится, он двинется дальше.</p><p>Просто без Чана.</p><p>Он обещал себе, что не упустит его в этот раз — шести лет было более, чем достаточно, но ошибся, не справился, потерял его снова.</p><p>Иногда Чонин разрешал себе вспомнить о том, как классно было вновь видеть его, как Чан целовал его или гладил по голове, как они смеялись и были вместе и были живыми—</p><p>Холод Чонин почувствовал сразу — он вышел из комбини, сжимая в пальцах пакет с продуктами, которые попросил захватить Минхо, и замер. Улица была припорошена снегом, но ветра не было, поэтому он не потрудился накинуть на голову капюшон после теплоты магазина.</p><p>Посреди чёрного неба бледным пятном горела полная луна. В темноте, сгустившейся в конце улицы, пряталось что-то древнее и опасное и смотрело на Чонина — таким тяжёлым и жгучим был его взгляд. Показалось, что запахло могильным камнем и сухой травой, и Чонин с колотящимся сердцем сделал шаг навстречу тьме.</p><p>— Чани-хён, — позвал он севшим голосом.</p><p>Но вампир так и не показался.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>